Chaldea Security Organization
by GradusAdParnassum
Summary: Humanity... the predominant race that had ended with the shortest stick... no longer will be the prey, for the Servants of Humanity will protect it and everyone that they can, and so they will give the world the peace that it deserves. For heroes do not make any distinction of who to save, for any good person is deserving of being saved.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own nor Highschool DXD (Which is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi) nor Fate/Grand Order (Which is owned by Type-Moon based on the work of Takuya Satō and Kinoko Nasu)_**

**_WARNING: _****_I am not all that knowledgeable regarding the information of the Nasuverse or the DXD universe (I am very lazy, so sometimes I do not read a few sentences or whole paragraphs, and easy to distract), _****_so I apologize for any misunderstanding regarding the abilities of some characters and the information of the systems that the works of Type-Moon may have this work, also the timelines... and many other things. Also, I am sorry for any grammar mistakes that I make. _****_I'm new in this kind of thing so please be kind and make constructive criticism so a_****_ny suggestions and constructive criticism will be accepted (Just don't be too mean, I'm a little sensible TT )_**

**_Inspired on the works of _**_**DxD: Chronicles of the Grand Order and DxD: Grand Order, both written by Daemon of Wrath, along with some other works that I had read but do not remember their names right now, Sorry :'c**_

**_Also, Some of the characters are Genderbend! As well some things that everyone will see as the story goes on_**

**_You have been warned!_**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Attacks/ Spells/ Chants_

(Important) Names

_Important/ Emphasis/ Sounds~_

[Sacred Gear] / [Noble Phantasm] / [Mystic Codes]

* * *

Chapter 1: The Order Of Heroes

Nothing good happened when the mean man in lab coats appeared. Their calm postures as they ordered the men in black outfits, like those SWAT guys' uniform on the movies that he saw with his sister and Ilias, to take some of them, the hits that they gave to the ones that tried to defend the taken ones, since none of them ever returned, the screams of the taken children as the men in uniforms took them and the silence after it.

How long has it been?... Hyoudou Issei had not the slightest idea, but he hoped that it hadn't been that long since he had suddenly woken up here, although he already knew that it had been a long time since he had last seen his family, and them to him... at this point, his mother should be extremely desperate to find him, exaggerating things and making the worries of everyone that cared about him rise to even higher levels.

When would he see them again?

How would they receive him?

Did they miss him?

Many questions had appeared over this whole time inside this _hole_ as if his mind wanted to torture him. The day ended like every day ended, with fear. Fear due to the possibility of being the next one, fear of being abducted and took only God-knows-where, fear of what happened after they crossed the door... fear, so much fear.

Issei felt pathetic. Clinging to the body next to him not caring who it was, hoping that whoever he was clinging to would protect him from the 'mean men', although he spent more time with 'Cocoa'-nii since he felt safer near him, so it was usually him who he clung to. Issei felt ashamed of himself. There were many kids of his age that always tried to make the 'mean men' cease their tries to take one of them, always ending up on their beating yet never ceasing their tries to make the right. Issei felt powerless. Every time he watched how they took one of them, yet he never did anything like the rest of the group, even the most coward ones had tried to help the rest to recover their friends, never once succeeding, yet never once surrendering... He was the most coward one of the whole group, trying to always be near the bravest ones to keep himself safe, and he _hated_ himself for that.

Issei wished that he would be more like 'Cocoa'-nii, Alexander-nii, 'Herc'-nii or Laeticia-nee, they were all much braver than he would ever be or wished to be... they were more hero material than himself. Issei remembered clearly, as if it had happened yesterday, the oath that he had made alongside his sister and his friend, an oath so childish that their parents had laughed their heart out after they had heard about their wish for the future.

_Then let's see who becomes a hero first!_

He remembered his big twin sister boasting to the sky for the first time in her whole life, without a single hint of doubt in her voice nor her usual shyness filling her body and making her stutter like a striped recorder.

'What a joke... I would never become a hero.'

Issei knew this for sure, he was a coward, and heroes were no cowards. How could he ever hope to achieve such thing if cowered and froze by the mere presence of the villains? How could he ever hope to be a _man_ if everything that he did was to whimper and cry at the sight of the armored men? ... How could he ever hope to protect everyone that was near to his heart if all he did was to watch the villains do as they pleased without even _trying_ to be what he _wished_ to be?

Not that anyone would think the same as them and tried to risk their lives to stop them, only those four were the ones that always tried to stop them, no matter what they did to them, they always stood up and spat on their faces as they released from the bottom of their hearts their cries like the ones of little beasts trying to defend their kin. The people in armors could hit them and they would never back down, the people on suits with bat-like wings would use their magical powers on them to break their spirit but they would stand against them with a resolve of steel on their eyes, they electrocuted them, beat them, burned them... yet nothing could ever stop them from _trying_, while he... he just _watched_.

Issei was sick of that, was sick of being so defenseless, of being so pathetic, of being such a _coward_, of not being able to spat on their faces with a fearless and feral smirk on his face as he stood against the villains that dared to harm the ones that he cared about. Like the man clad in blue on his dreams. The warrior that no matter what odd would face at him would always wear such smirk as he fulfilled his job, even if it was at the cost of his life, along with his ferocity of a beast, even in his last moments, never trying to drop on his knees as he tried to kill his enemy.

But he was not the 'blue' hero of his dreams, no... he may have red eyes with slitted pupils that had always scared any other kid that looked at him, but his attitude was that of a coward, not of a fearsome warrior that had won over an army.

" 'Cocoa'-nii... do you think that someone will come for us?"

It was night, almost every child was asleep at this time, trying to relieve the stress from the fear that they felt after seeing the guards taking their friends away, managing only because everyone knew that at this point of the day the men in lab coats did not want to make their tests, although most of them always _tried_ to do so since the fear was always there. Only a group was awake instead of sleeping while hugging to each other forming mounds.

"Hummm, if you ask me what I think, then..." Pondered the fifteen years old boy called Cao Cao, also known as 'Cocoa', a nickname gave to him by the longhaired redhead, was a handsome boy with blue eyes and a slim build whose height reached to 5.3 feet, he was the sole reason why this place did not feel so bad for many of the kids in here. "I think someone will come to us in the nearby future, that's what I thi- No, that's what I know since my gut is telling me so." The black-haired boy said kindly as he looked at- the eight years old- Issei with a reassuring and kind smile making the mood of the ten years old boy brighten at this.

"Indeed, Issei-kun, we have to remain positive for God will someday answer our prayers and send his angels to rescue us, Ahhh! I would love to meet an angel of God." The gentle and happy voice of the thirteen years old blue-eyed blond girl of slim build that reached to 4.9 feet called Laeticia called out with a brightened expression as stars seemed to appear on her eyes. Laeticia Harlacher was a religious girl that had always been the shoulder where one could cry, every single kid in this room felt calmed just by being around her calm and gentle aura similar to the one of a saint, her kind and understanding attitude was also a reason for why she had gained the confidence of every single kid in this room. Although Issei also saw some of the boys' faces going red at her mere presence, and it got even brighter when she went in front of them and pressed her forehead against theirs to determine if they had a sickness. He was as lost as Laeticia when such a thing happened and Herc and Alexander laughed about it.

"Religious things aside, Blondie." Called out a boy of fifteen years old with grey hair and dark chocolate eyes of a strong build and a height of 5'9" feet, a laidback position and a calm yet confident expression, with a boy behind him that displayed a somewhat worried and embarrassed expression that although towered him by a head, he was the little brother of the confident boy. Their names were Akin Andino, for the older brother, and Akinyemi Andino, for the younger, although the older liked to be called Herakles, like the guy from the myths, since he was a descendant of him. "I think I now know why had they bring all the hundred-sixty-three of us to this place, or rather, Lil' 'Yemi here had found out by overhearing some of the guards."

Upon the mention of this, everyone looked with expectant eyes to the abnormally big ten years old, that they still did not believe that to be the case, who hid his face on shame and embarrassment. Nobody said anything, they were used to wait for the shy boy to gather his thoughts and speak his mind without stuttering... after half of a minute, he finally talked with his scary deep voice fitting to his body size, a scared expression displaying on his face.

"... They want our Sacred Gears and the essences that they have."

This comment left in a loss to little Issei, and he couldn't help but ask out loud.

"What are those... ummmm, Sa-"

Only to be interrupted by the oldest one of the room, whose body was completely stiff as he grimaced and an ugly expression appeared on his face.

"Sacred Gears... weapons bestowed by the God of the Bible..." His expression changed when he saw the two of the youngest of the room with a confused expression, considering their age and that they had lived a normal life before all... _this_, it was normal that Leonardo and Issei did not know what were those, not everyone was like him after all. "Oh, right... you see, do you remember all those stories that your parents had told you both, about fairies, devils and such thing?" After looking at their nods he continued. "Well, every and the single thing about those stories regarding magical creatures and the ones that slay them, the heroes, are all real."

The blow wasn't too hard on the children of 8 and 5 years old, they had seen the abilities of the _people _with jet black bat-wings, their _magic_.

"Summarizing, God made those weapons in order for humanity and all their children would protect themselves from the claws of the magical races that preyed onto humanity; however, God did not foresee that the proud magical races would start to specifically seek these people to recruit them and breed with the humans that they so much despised for their weaknesses, much less than some of the humans would accept their offers."

That was his belief though, Cao Cao did not truly know if it was that the reason why God had made the Sacred Gears, no mortal could tell what the God of Gods was thinking when he created such things. Maybe being the kind god He was, He thought that it would have helped to create peace... so many possibilities, no way to answer them.

"... I see now, to think that we all would have Sacred Gears."

Mused Laeticia as she pondered how she wouldn't have noticed, everyone in here emitted the same aura that every Sacred Gear user had, not matter if it was a Halfbreed or a pure human, and the one that emitted the most notorious and powerful energies were Cao Cao and Leonardo, only mean one thing.

"Cao Cao... you have a Longinus, don't you? One of the thirteen god killers... and a powerful one at that."

That was her natural ability, she had born with the ability to 'feel' the auras of the people and their power with it, it had never failed him, nor it would fail her, her training that she had started since she had been able to walk in the Church had made sure of that. After seeing the grim expression in the face of Cao Cao, she knew that it was true, he had a Longinus.

"Really now, and I thought that this couldn't get any worse." Said the long-haired redhead of red eyes with a small smile filled with sadness on his face as he moved his face from side to side. "If this is true then, that would explain why they had placed so many wards on this place and our bodies, as well sealing our Sacred Gears, they don't want us to have any kind of power to defend ourselves until a _buyer _gets here to pick up _their _Sacred Gear, truly... these people are the worst."

Upon hearing these words, all that Akinyemi, Leonardo and Issei could do was to tremble as tears started to travel down their cheeks.

"Oi! Pretty boy, don't just say those things! You made my Lil' Yemi cry, you bastard!"

The complaints of Herc reached deaf ears as Alexander, along with Laeticia, started to comfort them. He wanted to keep with his assault of insults and threats against the girly redhead, but he knew that it would not solve anything, he would just be wasting breath with that head as hard as the wall of this room so, reluctantly, he remained not vocalizing his complaints but that did not stop him from grinding his teeth. These kids... they shouldn't be here, nobody should be here but _himself_ for he could survive easily by himself in this place, but if he had to protect everyone around him... he had to wait the exact moment and use everything at his advantage to escape, he had to analyze everything that he could to make sure that _no one_ would escape, although his first priority was to make sure that his Lil' Bro was safe, after all... he was his responsibility since their parents died at the hands of the crows. He would bath his hands in _red_ if he had to, he would abandon them all of them if it ensured that little Yemi would live a happy life... even if he hated him for that.

"Issei-kun, Leo-kun, Akinyemi-kun, I know that you three are scared right now, but please, listen to the end of this conversation without doing a single noise, you need to hear this and we can't tell you if you keep like this."

They calmed down a little bit at the words of Cao Cao, although, they still were whimpering a little bit as a few stray tears forced their way down their cheeks as they tried to cover their mouths so that no noise would come out and clean their tears, they had been calmed down... although they were still afraid deep inside their souls, and how could they not be? Until some time ago, they had all lived a normal life with no involvement with the supernatural world and suddenly, by an act of destiny, their whole world had been turned into a freakshow, just because of what they had been gifted. Herc had made sure that no magical being dared to get closer to a range of ten kilometers from his native town in order for him to live a happy _normal_ life, in Leonardo's case was his sister and in the case of Issei... his whole town, his family, everything about him was normal except for what he was _gifted_ by birth.

"... Tch, it seems that I will have to contact them sooner than expected" Said Alexander as he pulled out one of his teeth from his mouth, ignoring the horrified gazes that the others were giving to him, he started to generate friction with his fingers and the teeth, as if cleaning it, resulting in his teeth to turn into a... sort of _rock_ of emerald color, No, it WAS an emerald, neon lines started to travel through it as it started to emit a light that shined even more with each passing second before it shattered. They all had looked at the scene with wonder and stayed quiet after many seconds from the shattering of the stone, but before they could ask what had happened, _something_ came out from the shadows.

_Flames_

Blue flames bright enough to illuminate the whole room, waking up everyone, and what they had seen... it was _death itself_. A tall being of 7.2 feet in height covered in dark armor, a dark tunic like the one that they had always drawn the Grim Reaper with and blue flames that spread through all his body, _it's_ face was a white skull whose head was sprouting a pair of horns from both sides.

Nobody said a word, nobody could... only the _D__eath Incarnation_ could speak at that moment with his booming, distorted and deep voice that sent shivers to everyone present in this place.

"Fear not children... for today..."

The facility began to shake, a red light had appeared and the alarms sounded at a high frequency through all the facility.

"Thou freedom shalt be returned."

* * *

This place... Oh! This place. If only the council of the Grand Servants would have allowed him to attack this place that had _dared_ to touch _his_ king- but Nooooo, Solomon, HAD to know that this place was _indeed_ what they believed it to be and there would be no way for them to escape or the information of this place disappear... unforgivable, they would all die in here, and his vengeance would be slowly and painfully against the ones that had dared to even _touch_ his King, the little King of Conquerors, Alexander Laskaris, codename Iskandar.

The Grand Archer and Grand Berserker had been on his side for this, voicing their disdain over the idea of leaving children on _their_ claws, but the director had been final when he told them that they needed to end this problem from the root, they couldn't risk themselves to have to fight again against an unknown enemy that _knew_ about them when only the Shinto, Egyptian and (Kinda) Celtic gods, their only allies at the moment since they did not want to call too much the attention when this new faction that they were creating was still gaining enough strength to withstand against the other races.

He was right, they let their emotions get the best of themselves... but wasn't that why they had created this faction, to save the ones that needed to be saved, to protect their friends and family, to give hope to those that had lost it.

_'Yes' _He had answered _'But after we help them, and they get their defenses improved to the point that not even _we_ can discover where are those located... we cannot risk the future, even if it pains me leaving those children with _them_, I would prefer to eliminate them all and make sure that it would _never_ happen again.'_

He was correct, it was correct reasoning for making sure that the future would be a better place... but it was not right reasoning. Like the end did not justify the means, how could they dare to call themselves _Servants of Humanity_ when they valued their cause more important than the lives of the innocent.

He did not have an answer against it and only asked for their understanding as he retired to his office, everyone saw the evident look of complete rage and sadness that filled his entire being that leaked a killing intent so strong that it was almost hard to breathe.

They all had been stupid, he was also disgusted by the idea, even if he was the one that decided it... he disliked sacrificing innocent people, much worse children, but he couldn't help it, if this thing failed, they could trigger something within the base that would end the lives of the children, leaving them with nothing. Nor the information- that had already been acquired thanks to that childish girl (Genius she might be, but she was still too immature for his liking, all she did was to eat and play videogames if there was not a job)- and they all had already eliminated the worst threats and fears, all that they needed to do, was to wait for the signal of his King, who had been assigned to enter that place as an infiltrate.

It did not take too long until his King had called them out to end this place.

Still...

"Tamamo, don't you think that you should join with Moriarty, Lancelot, and Edmond in the destruction of the escape routes."

Byodo, a nine-tailed fox, previous heir of the Youkai Clan who was would still be the leader of her faction... if she hadn't gotten in love with a human, had run away with him, married him and had a child with him. A scandalous thing due to her social ranking (Even if the Nine-Tailed fox were a youkai race in extinction, she was practically royalty) that would have won her a death sentence if it were not for two things, her sister becoming the leader of the faction and ending up not punishing her for such acts... at least not publically as he could still remember the beating that she had given to her big sister (Although, if he remembered well, Yasaka-sama got along very well with little Airi-chan and Hakuno Kishinami-kun) and that she had the power of the legendary Tamamo-no-Mae, thanks to her Class Card.

"Hai, Hai, Old Man Aristotle ("Oi, I am in my twenties, crazy fox!")." She focused her attention on her phone as she changed her expression from annoyance to one of joy and her eyes seemed to shine with stars on their pupils, the screen of the phone showed a video call with a man of brown hair and a smile along with a little girl with a resemblance with the both that displayed a cute expression of happiness. "Airi-chan! Mama has to go to work, don't stay until late and listen to your daddy, okay?"

-*Okay, Mommy* *See you later, Tama-chan*

"Bye Hubby~ Bye my baby girl~"

And finally, she ended the call and her annoyed expression returned to her face as a pillar of ice appeared above the head of the long-haired man with glasses and a black suit.

"Aristotle, the next time that you dare to cut my precious time with my hubby and my little darling, you shall know a whole world of pain, Are. We. Clear?"

Her cold voice along with an insanely strong killing intent would have knocked out cold in an instant to many beings... but not the Caster Aristotle, whose power and intelligence was enough to rival that of the powerful bearer of the divine spirit of Tamamo-No-Mae. So he replied to her by destroying with a snap of his fingers the pillar of ice that had threatened his life as swords made out of 'words' appeared right next to her neck.

"And you should remember why are we here, _Fox_."

The swords had been dismissed with another snap before he threw a hurricane of fire to the incoming Fallen Angels, burning them to ashes. The mirror floating to her side moved to block the magic bullet aimed to the neck of the black-haired elegant man, the bullet got absorbed in the mirror before it was instantly returned with more strength.

"Bye-bye, gay pedo."

"FOX!"

He snarled as he watched her leave him alone, she had her tongue out like a child... she was also making many other things that would be unfit for a woman to do, as they were too childish... how did Hakuno-kun even tolerate her presence at all, he would never understand.

In this operation 25 Servants had been sent out to eliminate this place and make sure to eliminate them, not to mention the 200 Agents that accompanied them to ensure that no criminal would escape from their grasp.

The Grand Order.

That was the name of their organization that had been divided into three branches. The Clock Tower, the division specializing in the investigation of the magical development, be it in weapons, spell and many other things. Sparta, the center of training for the Executors and Agents of the Grand Order, the people that received the Class Pieces in order to increase their performance. And the Throne of Heroes\- Previously named Chaldea\- which was the branch that gathered all the active members of the Grand Order with the sole task to protect all the races, principally the weakest ones, from the races that menaced them, the ones that had nothing to do with the wars of the Moonlit world and the peace, a sort of security for all the races of the world.

For a Magician like himself, Glen Velvet, he couldn't help but be amazed by the sort of advances that the Clock Tower was making. The Class Pieces were one of such things, there were nine designs and each one of them gave them a different power depending on the individual. But amongst all the advances, the one that got him excited as if he was again a novice learning about his first teaching of the magic- now known by their circle as Magecraft, as they started to relearn many things... with the lost teachings of the King of Magic- the Class Cards.

What else he could learn in his time in this interesting place? Only time would tell... for now, it was time to work.

Now, he was not Glen Velvet. Now... now he was Aristotle, Master of those that know, and his students needed him. And so he chanted

_Virtue, to men, thou bringest care and toil_

_Yet art thou life's best, fairest spoil_

_Heroes die gloriously and live eternally _

_Wherefore immortal praise shalt be their guerdon_

_[Hymn of Virtue]_

A golden light bathed the whole zone, a light that filled the zone with a tender warmth, a warmth that came from the good deeds of the people, a warmth that came from the honor and wishes of the heroes of old and new, a warmth that protected those who believed in the virtue of the existence, one of the principles of the good side of the humanity. Trumpets started to resonate out of nowhere, drums were hit, a chorus of voices that sang in a melodic tone, an opera from the fallen to the living. A song of the heavens. A poem of the virtue to inspire the men.

The battle was just beginning.

* * *

**_Please leave your reviews... thank you for reading_**

**_I will accept any help that anyone gives me :)_**

**_Until next time_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own nor Highschool DXD (Which is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi) nor Fate/Grand Order (Which is owned by Type-Moon based on the work of Takuya Satō and Kinoko Nasu)_**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Attacks/ Spells/ Chants_

(Important) Names

_Important/ Emphasis/ Sounds~_

[Sacred Gear] / [Noble Phantasm] / [Mystic Codes]

* * *

Chapter 2: A Witch meets a Monster Pup

Once someone said 'For the people that take lives are the ones that most value it.'

For him- the Grand Assassin- it was true. Having lived a life, giving up everything for the order of assassins and their religion, he could not help but feel sad about everything that he had done, but he did not regret it, for if he were to cry over the dead bodies that he had made, he would be crying for an eternity... all that he could do now, was to try and rectify the mistakes that he had made from his faith towards his God, for he- who have heard his voice once before the _rain_ had bathed the world completely- knew that the path that he had taken was not the path that He would have wanted him to take, for he should love every child of his, instead of pushing them all the fault of what was wrong with the world to the others and start to accept them to make the children of this world be safe... he owed the descendants of his own at least that.

It was funny... for a _man_ as old as he was due to the blessings that his God had left to him, to even change his mentality with just a few months of talking to the Wizard of the Swords, he may not believe in himself as a hero, but for him- the first Hassan i-Sabbath- his words had meant a lot... Many of the singers and writers of the age when he had founded the Nizaries- later called in a derogatory way "Hashashashins" by their enemies- had theorized where he had come from and his whole life, exaggerating many things that got worse with the pass of time... but one thing was true, he had ended up doing a lot of things wrong.

But he could now correct everything that he had done, all battling by the side of the youngsters that wanted to protect their races from the hands of anyone that dared to disturb the relative peace that had been gained with the ages of war.

This blade of his would no longer wipe the blood of the world but the tears of the innocent.

As for the ones that were following him... he did not mind the attitude of the children towards him for he knew that these children were scared of his armor and his voice, he couldn't fault them for his appearance, for children would always run away from what was scary, it was only the unconscious belief that he would scare the _scum_ in this building. The subconscious belief of all creatures that got into groups, 'Follow the strong and he will ensure your life'.

"Old man." He turned toward the short redhaired as a few of the _scum _crossed their path, screaming things like 'There they are!' or 'Intruders!'...

"Noisy."

With a single swing, they were beheaded, no pleasure by doing it as it was only duty, nothing more. The kids, however... some were disturbed, some were not and saw in slight delight seeing their abusers in such state, disturbing as it was for anyone normal, for him... he would prefer that they did not look at those corpses, so he _burned_ them with the flames of his faith, only leaving the cinder and burning marks on the ground.

"Who came to end this whole place? From the Throne, I mean."

A sensible question, for they had all heard his conversations with the rest of the kids and they all knew that Alexander had got a great liking for them all.

"The Director had ordered the elite forces to come, worry not, we shalt not make any mistakes."

And with that, he continued guiding them to the exit, without uttering a word to them.

"Even the Priest."

He stiffened upon the mention of _that_ man and nodded. He was not scared of that man, he respected his strength... but his attitude as a member of the Church... it felt as if he was looking at himself in the time that he had created the Sect, and he did not know if Kotomine Kirei\- also known as Rasputin\- was a trustworthy man.

* * *

It wasn't that he did not trust Alexander-nii, how couldn't he? He was one of the most sincere people that he had got to know in his whole life, he would tell anyone whatever he was thinking the moment that the thought had appeared on his mind, even if it was harsh or mean, and he would always tell it with a kind smile that made it hard to hate him... No, it was this... _death incarnation _who Issei did not trust.

How could he? _It_ was the scariest thing that he had ever seen in his whole life, some of the monsters that he saw on his worst nightmares were like _it_ was... it was only thanks to Alexander-nii and the others that no one had yet escaped from the sight of _it_, not that anyone believed that they could escape from his grasp, but they had to make the try.

"Alexander-nii... who is... _that_?"

Issei asked in a whisper as said boy turned around to look at him, the pair of crimson eyes— one with confidence and the other with nervousness— looking at each other without looking away to the other one. Issei waited for a few seconds before the redhead answered his question.

"He is called Hassan i-Sabbath, the 'Old man of the mountain', one of the few humans capable of going toe to toe against the strongest beings of this world."

"Thou art exaggerating, mine power is not so great."

Was the instant reply from the distorted voice of the armored _death_, earning soft chuckles from the child.

"Lies... But well, he is basically what one would know as an assassin, moreover, he is the first assassin, the very _first_ assassin that this world has known."

Issei still looked scared of the men in armor, but he- as well as everyone else- was amazed and slightly confused since if he was the first assassin that this world has ever known, how was he able to be still alive? Magic? No one asked, for even if their curiosity was taking away their fear, they felt that it was still not secure to casually ask him about his the reason why was he still alive.

"I think, Alexander, that it would be better if you would tell us how do you know _him_?"

A question that everyone asked themselves, thankfully, 'Cocoa'-nii was already in the process of obtaining the answer for them, to satiate their curiosity. How could one of the nicest boys that they had ever met be an acquaintance of _Death_ itself?!

"Hmmm, questions will be answered in due time, for now... let's focus on escaping this hole."

Something that they could all agree with, although their curiosity and childish thoughts made them want to push the matters more to get some answers, the matter of escaping this place took more importance than the redhead being the friend of the _Death_... if his interaction that they were seeing with _it_ told them anything... and did the _Death_ just _sass _at him?

* * *

Novelty... she hadn't thought that she would be able to experience it again in her life. For someone as old as her, nothing new came by for everything was the same as it were a thousand years ago, with each passing century, she felt as if time just slipped away from her hands, leaving her heart numb at the sheer boredom that was her self-imposed exile in the Land of the Shadows, her Kingdom. The hunts could warm her heart a little bit with excitement but it wouldn't last for too long, for the monsters found on the Land of the Shadows were already too weak for someone like her, who had hunted gods and buddhas on her youth, earning the title of 'Godslayer'.

Never being able to find a way to end her _curse_, for not even the mightiest of the gods could grant her that wish or would even think of granting it, as even though they hated her the most, they preferred seeing her alive so her torment would continue.

Her eternal torment... her own life.

And she knew it, she would be alive for the time that the end of all the life on the planet came, and she would be the last living being on the world. There, anchored to her kingdom, the Land of the Shadows unable to be granted her wish of her life being ended on the ultimate way, by the ultimate warrior that this world could give.

Only her, her solitude and boredom... until the Director appeared in her life. Out of sheer boredom she had not instantly attacked him and listened to everything that he got to say while looking directly to his eyes, void of any emotion... the eyes of a killing machine, such the experience that she had found on his eyes was that for a moment she had thought that he was older than even _time_ itself. Impossible as it may be for she had never heard of a man like the Director in any of the circles that she had been in the many years that she had been on the many centuries of her life, and someone with his _powers_ and ancient magic... he should have at least been mentioned in a Saga, on a Song. Nothing was found.

His eyes, devoid of any life, not even a single light escaped from them for his innocence had died a long time ago, looking at everything with an analytical gaze. His words, calm and sincere, not even a single lie was spat at her. The most honest man that she had seen. His presence was that of a sword, ready to cut the moment that anyone made an aggressive movement. His actions, those of a hero, an Ally of Justice... but he always told them that he was not a hero, but a man, for the path of the hero was not for someone like him.

_Would you join us in this battle against the enemies of the peace?_

He told her, and she couldn't help but laugh before she accepted. To think that men like those still existed in this day and age.

But she would accept on one condition... to take her away from her kingdom and if he could, she would follow him to the bloodiest of the battlefields without any hesitation... great was her surprise when he had managed to take her away from her kingdom.

By erasing it from existence.

How had he done it?... the weapon that he had made appear out of a golden rip of the space after she had heard him say 'Include' with a tarot card with the letters 'Archer' carved on it. His existence was overwritten, making him feel like a completely different person, the aura around him became the aura of a King, he chanted as he started to float from the ground to the sky as he raised the sword, the sword of unknown origin that exuded energy far greater than anything that she had seen in his whole existence from a mortal. The sword was swung and the energy was liberated. Later, she would know that the magical item that had broken after that single-use was the first prototype of the things that empowered their agents.

And so was the end of the Land of the Shadows... she became somewhat angered about this, but deep in her heart, she was happy that this had happened.

Scáthach did not regret for the slightest to have accepted the offer of the tanned man of steel eyes that claimed not having a name, for he had forsaken it a long time ago... but if she were to call him with a name in the future, she would prefer for her to call him Emiya.

Protection was the meaning of his name if she remembered well... Protector... The first protector of mankind in a long time. Yes, this was what she needed for a long time, adventure, excitement.

Or like her companion at her side would call it.

Romance.

A story of the romance that was the adventure of life.

"Not good! Not good! This is still too easy! Hahahahaha-"

Exclaimed a buxom woman of vermillion pink hair with a scar that went across her face in diagonal, blue eyes with a brightness like the one of a child that looked at a pastry in front of their eyes. Her long trench coat that showed her exuberant cleavage and tight white pants did not hinder her movement in the slightest, as showed in her long and high jumps as she emptied her Queen Anne pistols while laughing from the bottom of her heart.

Her name was Francis Drake, a descendant of the King of the Shadows, the man who brought down the sun.

The men and woman that followed that troublemaker were all dead already but she still went for more, her lust for battle was really as insatiable as her thirst for alcohol, wasn't it?

Stopping in high ground, space seemed to distort behind her as she brought forth her hand, the smile never leaving her face, cannons appearing from those spatial distortions.

"Hahahahahaha! what is with those looks on your face?! Continue, continue, step forward and face the wrath of the cannons of the lead ship that my ancestor used to bring down the armada of 'the Empire on which the sun never sets'! Face the wrath of the descendant of Temeroso El Draque!"

And so the mana that the cannons had been absorbing was released, bringing forth destruction for any enemy in her gaze, their cries of pain and fear instantly disappearing the moment the energy effulged their bodies. An explosion followed shortly after, the hangar was destroyed with a combined attack of the King of the Cavern and the new King of the Shadows. A path of a blackened floor was created by the cannons, which were now releasing some steam from the previous attack.

"Francis is really having a lot of fun, isn't she?"

Calmly called out the man at her right side, the Grand Caster, Solomon, although he preferred to be called by his real name, Romani Archaman, a descendant of the King of Magic. His bright mood gone, replaced by the man befitting of the position of the second in command... or so she had expected, instead he was still acting like a little child even at times like these, letting Francis- No, _everyone_ do as they pleased.

"Like Spartacus, Kintoki, Cursed Arm, Caligula, Lu Bu... and every single one, although the ones that are taking the most pleasure on doing this are Atalante and Raiko, that was as expected from those two, _sigh_."

He chuckled nervously as he floated in the air, his golden eyes closed as he scratched the back of his long white hair that reached behind his knees, his red, white and golden tunic that covered the entirety of his body moving softly by the traveling wind. Scáthach expected such... unprofessionalism coming from everyone— even Solomon, although he was the most responsible one of the whole organization (When it came to everything that did not required his presence)—, exasperating as it was, it was also amusing, so she didn't pay too much mind on the matter. They were human after all, and even though they were the best of the best in their departments, they still got their... _quirks_, many of them, while the best of the agents of each of their own countries with tons of achievements in their life... they were all troublemakers of the highest degree with millions of spends in the reparations of the _massacres_ and destruction that they left behind their path.

They had talent, no one could doubt that, they only needed a way to don't cause so much damage in populated areas, however in situations like this one where one could cause as much mayhem as one could please... they could truly shine in situations like this one.

One couldn't expect them to be so organized considering their personalities, but in time... possibly they would get better... possibly.

The Grand Lancer turned to look in the direction of the loudest maniacal laughter, the laughter of the Norway native agent whose was the descendant of Eric 'Bloodaxe' Haraldsson, to his side was the Italian native agent descendant of the Gladiator of Thrace, Spartacus, and a little more far away from them was the Chinese agent descendant of the General of Repetition of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Lu Bu Fengxian.

... _Hopefully_.

Scáthach felt as if, right now, she was the only responsible person in the whole was her and this idiot right at her side who preferred watching as they continued with this useless riot when their priority was to make a landing place for the helicopters that were coming to this zone.

"Solomon, end this already."

She called out with an emotionless voice and a look that promised pain to anyone that disobeyed her command, making the Grand Caster wince at her tone before he made a nod and started to ascend to the sky as his natural magical energy erupted out of his body, waves of power warning everyone about what came next.

"Fufufu, Scáthach, I told you before, didn't I?... I am not the King of Magic, Solomon, for I am myself and I would never be able to become someone as great as him... No, I am not Solomon, I am Romani Archaman, the Grand Caster, one of the Seven Grand Servants of Humanity" His golden magical energy condensed around him and generated a protective field that repelled any of the spells and weapons that were trying to cause any harm to his body. His oppressive aura clashed with his welcoming stance as if he was letting anyone harm him, for he knew that it was impossible. Rings of yellow magical energy started to take form as in his palms started to appear a blinding light of the same color of the rainbow. "The one who helped to create the FATE system of the Servants, my-"

"Knock it off already! Yeah, yeah, we know it, you are very intelligent, go and tell your mommy about it!" Claimed an annoyed Lu Bu to the suddenly flustered Romani, whose lips started trembling and his face became of a crimson color, before launching himself to the front again with a guttural warcry that terrified the normal humans of this place. "ーーー！！"

This caused Scáthach to smirk at the words of the novice fighter, she knew that Romani had a little complex regarding being called by other titles and names that were not his own, for he had always lived under the shadow of someone, the highest of the expectations only came for him, if he failed was his fault and if he succeeded was due to his bloodline and teachers... ironical that someone considered to be a total failure for the present magical arts would be a genius of the ancient arts. Such was his ability in the ancient magical arts, that even without using the power of his already installed Class Card, he could cast spells that could damage gods and buddhas.

... Hopefully, that excessive pride and (How was that the youngsters called it nowadays?... Oh, right!) his _chuunibyou_ demeanor will change as time passed by, for it would be troublesome if this attitude continued. He was still young after all, a 21 years old _extremely _immature young man, such things like boasting about his success were typical for the type of children that had never been recognized as something special in all their life... and the best way to do it was to give him the most serious of the beatings and training. Ok! It's decided! After this operation ends along with the paperwork that comes next, she would train him how to be a _man_ instead of a _boy_, and hopefully, it will not take long that he would use that analytical part of his in the battlefield completely.

"If only you would have the same responses with your wife." She managed to hear Solomon say under his breath before he started his chant. "_O Prism of colors, fill the world with a falling joy_..." His hands were raised to the sky and the energy gathered on his palms generated a sphere of pure magical energy of all the colors of the existence. "_Rainbow Starfall.__"_

And so the ball exploded, the energy inside of it was released in beams of color that passed through the hearts of the enemies around them in a radius of a hundred kilometers, without pain was their death... more than what they deserved, but it wasn't the priority, the priority was the children. Scáthach took a glance at the sight that had appeared before them when the secret opening of many containers appeared on the ground... Chimeras.

Their howls and growls called her attention, the scream of the agents new in this kind of operation before they were killed... she took a glance to Solomon, a serious expression on his face as he threw some fireballs to the artificial beasts.

"Go, we can take care of these abominations."

Nodding, she ran in the direction of the underground building that contained the kidnapped children, her speed beyond of the human eye, and even faster than many ultimate-class magical beings— although she contained her speed in order to take down a few enemies.

The red spear that she carried with her since the death of her idiotic, scrawny and insolent student at the hands of cowards, started to glow an intense crimson as it's bloodlust started to increase with each passing second. The spear created from the bone of the sea monster, the Coinchenn, that had died while fighting another sea monster, the spear that had claimed thousands of lives and died itself in their blood, resulting in it's crimson color. The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death.

Gáe Bulg.

With a jump, the heel of her steel boot met the chest of the Devil that had been trying to command the human underlings of this place to attack her, only the first word had come out of his mouth before he had been thrown to the ground by the combined strength of her weight, kick and the gravity, the end of Gáe Bulg met his head soon after, piercing through it from side to side.

_Boom~_

Another explosion at her side that took the others surrounding her by surprise, a second of distraction. But for someone like her, that had gone through thousands of battlefields and had hunted beasts that only the strongest ones would be able to hunt down, a second was more than enough. But she didn't want to waste more time and continue this operation for too long. She had many things to do, after all.

She left them a gift, well, seven gifts, small rocks of a different color with the same letter on them, the same sigil, the same rune.

The magical art created by the Norse that reached its pinnacle by the Celts, and the greatest master of that art... answered by the name of Scáthach.

_Ansuz_.

And so they _burned_ to crisp. Only ashes remained after the fire got extinguished, all of that happening in an instant.

She didn't even spare a glance to such sight for she already was continuing with her path through the people, making a path or red from the blood that was splattering on the ground by her actions. Heads and limbs flew away from their bodies, pounds of blood started to appear and create a small lake.

The red spear that emanates the bloodlust of one of the most dangerous beasts of old twirled at a high speed in circles as she took it from one hand to the other, like a mower that cut through the grass in front of it. A jump and a throw that launched the cursed spear covered in the red aura of its bloodlust to pierce through the heart of a Fallen Angel that was pointing at her with many light spears of a reddish color. The spear passed through his chest and created a small explosion of magical energy.

She ignored all unimportant noises like the cries of pain of the soldiers that she was now killing with her bare hands, twisting their heads, letting them shoot at their companions or ripping their hearts out of their chests, their begging. The only thing that mattered in the battlefield was surviving with your own strength, speed and skill, any opinion of hers were unnecessary, words were wasted on the battlefield.

She landed near a man in his early thirties of jet black hair and heterochromatic eyes of blue and amber, a serious expression and a black tactical uniform with the logo of the Grand Order on his back, gun at hand as he emptied his ammo made out of the magical energy that his Servant Piece generated against his enemies. One of the commanders for the agents that were not Servants, but still they were given the power of the Servant Pieces, something that naturally made them able to surpass the power of any lower-rank magical being if they were normal humans.

"Captian Fujimaru, how is the contingency operation?"

"Lady Scáthach, good timing, I received a call from the evacuation team, they will arrive in 20."

She sighed, not out of tire but of exasperation, they should have already been here! Both of them! What was holding down Noah and Alexander down?!

"Tell me when the evacuation team arrives."

She said as she calmly walked forward inside of the building behind this group that didn't let anyone but their allies to enter.

"Where do you go, Lady Scáthach?"

A rhetoric question, she knew it, for she was supposed to help in the elimination of the forces of the Khaos Brigade on this place or to seize them if they surrendered.

"To check on a pair of idiotic boys."

The Immortal Witch said with an annoyed expression as he passed through the doors of the building.

Knowing Noah and his weakness for the children... he was probably trying to call them down by showing off his strength... obviously failing miserably for he would scare even the bravest of the kids.

"Boys will always be boys... no matter how old they are."

She mumbled in exasperation as she let another sigh escape her mouth.

!

... Wasn't this too... quiet?

_RoOoOaAaAaRrRr_

...

She and her big mouth.

The Fallen Queen of the Land of the Shadows charged in the direction that came to those several bloodlusty roars from beasts.

They were obviously in not so many troubles, they were Servants, after all, the idea of them being overpowered by beasts was unthinkable. They were professionals, they wouldn't be taken out so easily.

* * *

They were in many _serious_ troubles.

Issei concluded as he stared at the small army of people with crow wings and bat wings, people in SWAT armor and... machines, like those of the animes that he used to watch with his sister. Automatons and Helter Skelter, Alexander had called them. Machines that moved by magical energies by the powers of magicians to follow their orders.

"Seize them down!"

The men and women in robes had exclaimed.

Alexander-nii, 'Cocoa'-nii and... the Old Man of the Mountain, had been dealing with them, but they were too many and they just kept appearing. For one that fell to their hands, five would take their place, it was amazing that even though their powers had been sealed off the moment that they set a foot in this place, they kept fighting with all their might. Metal pieces and parts of the concrete from their Golems flew over their heads as they continued with retaliating the attacks of the enemy, unable to eliminate them all due to the possibility of the rest of the children being hurt or worse. So they made a circle, while the other ones- Kate, Shirou, Laeticia, and Akin, the first two being a few of the kids that always tried to do the same as the oldest ones despite having the same age as him- tried to protect the rest as the last line of defense.

Unfortunately, they kept appearing and appearing, more and more beings tried to take them, monsters started to replace the Golems and Automatons. The monsters with the body of a goat, a snake for a tail and the head of a lion, Chimera. Big boars with a blood-stained fur that released electricity from it, Demon Boars. Strange creatures of pure white with black eyes devoid of any emotion, Homunculi.

Issei continued hearing the names as the monsters continued pushing forward with incredulity as he returned the hug that the little twin sister of Kate Taylor, Julie Ann Taylor, and Senbongi Sayaka was giving to him as the tears kept falling from their eyes.

'Protect my sister, Issei-kun, while I protect the rest.'

Kate had told him as she grabbed a few of the swords that replaced the arms of the Automatons and passed them to the others, starting for Emiya Shirou and taking the last one for herself, he also had his own... but he did not even know how to swing it properly. He held them more closely to his body in a try to make them unable to see what was happening.

A thud was heard followed by several more.

"Old Man, the curses are beginning to affect us! We have to end this quickly!"

Exclaimed the redhead boy that was using his own fist to kill those beasts, and despite his short size compared to those monsters, he was still holding a good battle against them. The kid of crimson eyes like his, with a ferocity that equaled the beasts in front of them, with an animalistic grace that made him able to avoid the claws and hits of the monsters. The dance of a savage beast that fought for pleasure and entertainment, taken more by his emotions that by his mind. A novice fighter.

The imposing armored man, Hassan i-Sabbath, was the total opposite, despite having such size and weapons, he elegantly killed everyone on his view, showing a sword dexterity that could only be seen in the exaggerated TV shows of swordsmen. A terrifying skill with the sword honed through the many years of his life, the moment that the sword pierced flesh, they were already dead. The dance of the most elegant of the beast that fought only for duty, never taking pleasure in the deaths of any being and never taking his eyes of his surroundings, his thoughts showed by his actions, never letting his emotions take the best of him. A professional killer.

The armored man noticed something in the forehead of one of the Homunculi and instantly let his hand rip it off the face of the artificially made creature, killing it in an instant and allowing the Old Man of the Mountain to use the corpse as a mean to buy himself time to check on the thing on his hand. After throwing the body to the swarm of monsters in front of them, his eyes glanced for a second to the object on his hand.

A magic item, the same that allowed the magical beings in front of them to use magic.

He had checked it himself after using the flames of his faith against the monsters in front of them, forcing the magicians to protect themselves by the usage of barriers.

Alexander saw the feat and grinned wildly, charging forward to reach the closest beast, a Chimera, avoiding its fangs and claws, he slid below the artificial beast and pierced its throat with his hand. The same magic item appearing on his hand, so he called forth his trusted companion. The same spirit that belonged to the trusted mount of his ancestor, the greatest horse of all history and the dreadful man-eating horse whose violently behavior had only be tamed by one man. Its name resounded through the ancient history of the world!

"Bucephalus!"

He commanded by calling forth his name, making the spirit appear. His violent attitude making the sleek and powerful black steed with the mark of the ox's head on his haunch clash against the horde of creatures of legends and myths, each one of his strong steps killing a monster and creating sparks of lightning on the ground. After a short time, he turned to the descendant of his tamer, whose small shape showed an aura bigger than himself, the aura of a king, the aura of a conqueror.

_He was ready._

And for the first time in a long time, the mighty creature said that whoever could handle this horse would be able to obtain the world itself, he bowed his head to the surprised child. Recognition from the spirits of the companion that had battled alongside Alexander the Great through his whole campaign,

_Tell me, boy... what can _you_ do?_

"Hahahaha!" He laughed at the booming voice on his head, gaining the attention of everyone, a feral smirk like the one of the mightiest of the beasts appearing on his face as his attire changed from those that had been given to him by the _scientists_ in this facility to the attire worth of someone of his might. The attire of a king. "Wouldn't the question be, What can't I do?"

Recognition from the proudest of warriors in the army of the king of conquerors, the King himself... who allowed him to use the biggest of his treasures, his bond with the heroes that had walked alongside him, not even a single one of them ever once regretting the path that they had followed

He jumped over the mount of his ances-... No, _his_ mount, the monsters reading themselves to attack the young King of Conquerors. His sword pointed upwards, not to the ceiling but to the stars, bolts of electricity appearing from the blade as he began to laugh from the bottom of his heart.

_"Let's go, Bucephalus! The trampling begins now! And victory is within our grasp!"_

A fierce trampling coming from the strong legs of the jet black steed caused the ground to break and bolts of lightning to appear. His crimson eyes burning with a passion that could melt steel as they charged forward. A spear materializing in his other hand as he created a path of corpses and blood.

This... this was different. Issei could conclude, it was as if a different person had taken over one of the figures that had served as a pillar for their happiness.

'No... Alexander-nii had always been like that.'

Reckless. Idiotic. Simple-minded... But with a heart of gold.

"With the swing of my sword, I declare my supremacy! And for the place I shall reach one day, I will leave the step of my existence here! [Bucephalus]!"

He exclaimed as everyone watched in incredibility how the black horse that exuded a regal aura that forced the weakest on their knees broke with his strength and weight the barrier that could block the blue flames that could melt even the hardest steel in an instant of the unwavering faith of the first Old Man of the Mountain.

Speechless the kids were before their expressions turned into one of amazement and happiness, the youngest ones starting to cheer on him loudly from the bottom of their lungs, how could ones so little always have a voice that could be heard in the skies? A question that the elder had always wondered. He continued watching at the battle of two against an army, even if the magicians had been eliminated, that only made the monsters more violent for no one was no longer restraining them, some tried to attack the children, all that greeted them was his blade, while the majority was trying to take down the one that they believed to be the strongest monster in the room, the young boy that was riding over the savage black steed, his blade and the lightning that he created was the only response that they had as he continued laughing from the bottom of his heart.

"How did he became so strong in such a short time?"

The ancient man who had lived through many wars from all the sides of the world had also wondered at one time that, until the Director had explained it. The Cards with the power of the ones who had left a mark on the world, from the old and future, that once the existences inside of them accepted the one that used them it would make a bond unable to be severed unless the user was killed. The exact method had not been explained to him for he had lost himself in the middle of the explaining.

"An explanation that will come in time, young one."

His booming voice 'answering' the murmur of the young man that carried the spear of the soldier that had taken the life of the child of the one true God. These children were really impatient to keep asking questions when he and Alexander had kept telling them that their answers would be answered later, by the mouth of the Director. But he couldn't fault them, as it was the nature of the children to be curious, however, it was more important for him to remain concentrated to protect their lives than to answer their question... also that he did not know where to start as the explanation for every and single one of the questions that they had made were rather large for them.

The Old Man of the Mountain, whose kills were no longer able to be counted and who had triggered the fall of many Kingdoms and Nations, saw behind his back and met the gaze- _Oh, Dear God, No!_

That look! The look that even after several hundred years he had been unable to fight against, the innocent look of the children that begged for something, the terrifying _puppy eyes_, the weapons that every child had and he had never been able to counter, even at this age. Shameful as it was, he let an unheard sigh escape from his mouth. He pondered for a few seconds in his mind the right answer as he ignored the rest of the world around him, the screams and screeches of the monsters in front of them until the right answer came out of his mouth.

"The power of his ancestor runs through his veins right at this moment, the power of the King of conquering armies, Alexander the Great, King of Macedonia."

His wistful words woke up a sense of awe as the children continued staring at the child with thundering laughs, their cheers raising higher making it hard for them to hear the noise behind their backs... even Hassan i-Sabbath had a hard time hearing it for its movements were so soft that he almost mistaken it for his own, a beast of stealth made out to kill from the shadows, was the only thing of it right now, however, it was already too late for him to notice.

"Ahhhh!"

The scream of a child called the attention of everyone, even Alexander who halted the almost completely emptied room from monsters, it was a scream that some of them were pretty familiar with, the scream of the little child of crimson eyes and chocolate hair with tinges of blue.

"Issei!"

Some of them couldn't help but exclaim as he threw the bodies of Julie and Sayaka away from the grasp of the female big monster with the lower half of a spider and the upper half of a woman but instead of the face of a female human, it was the face of an arachnid. An Arachne-like devil, and for the noises that the monster did, she had already lost her sanity completely to her demonic power due to the empowering experiments that she had been submitted to.

Her legs positioned correctly the child to get encaged from them, a quick scratch from her venom stained claws followed with a scream that started to lose life as the face of the child started to grow paler and paler with each second. The First Hassan tried to reach them by using his faith to travel faster, however a gigantic anaconda with feathers instead of some scales and four wings- a type of Wyvern- started to coil around him, enclosing him with incredible strength, while Alexander was brought down to the ground by a Chimera of a darkish purple color- a Chimera feed with the power of the sins of humanity, an Artificial-Beast Chimera- as Bucephalus ignored the petition of the redhead to save Issei and instead went to save him. By the time that they got free...

_Issei was found headless by a single bite of the Arachnid Devil_.

Screams filled the air as the dead body of the child made a 'Thump' with the ground, looks of unbelieving and regret crossed the children that had always tried to defend everyone as they remembered the trembling kind and calm child that always treated their injuries, while Alexander looked completely infuriated about the prospect of one of his friends die at the hands of a monster in such way.

More openings were open, the monsters hidden behind the walls left them and started to charge like a raging river, another horde of monsters appeared as the Old Man of the Mountain burned to crisp the arachnid devil, while muttering a prayer for the small innocent children that did not deserve such death, for the sage eye and instincts of the old man was able to discern the danger of the venom that had even melted down the ground in an instant, creating a hole in the ground made of concrete and steel. If his body had not molten due to it, it could only mean that the venom was specifically made for beings made of flesh... and if it had not melted his flesh, it could only mean that the pain that he had felt would have been enough to kill someone so young in a few seconds.

All that he could do now as he left his gaze out of the child and covered the view of his corpse from the other children was to pray.

_Heavenly father... hath mercy on the child's soul._

A shame that someone so young would die... but that was the cruel reality, one did not have the luxury of their deathbeds.

The defense of the children was too important to keep staring like that to the dead child and carry his corpse so that his family would stop worrying about him and start to cry over his death, the only thing that he could do was to wait until the situation was calmer to retrieve his body.

In the continuous assault of the monsters, they ignored the pulse of supernatural energy that came out of his body, as his opened eyes with red scleras started to dye completely in the blackest of the darkness before turning into a brilliant golden of malice and _madness_.

... The child was alive, but nobody knew it, for there had been no record of the users of the Sacred Gear that he had been bestowed to him since his birth, his soul had yet to depart to the next life... only due to the unconscious whim of the mindless soul encaged on the _weapon_ that had been given to this kid, the whim of an enemy of life so powerful that had terrified even the gods, yet as only a part of his strength remained from the battle against the God of the Bible, one of the strongest of the champions of the Ultimate One of the Earth- the consciousness of the planet itself.

A being without any form, that could only assume a form after consuming something.

Erased from every culture after it had managed to consume a _god_, who was also erased from every record of the legends and myths.

It had not used any bit of strength to kill said god, the god- in his infinite arrogance- had thought that it was a slime for its constitution, although it clearly emanated an intense magic power of a neutral energy, he gave the champion of the planet his back, and the next moment he was dead.

Not even a single ounce of written information will be found about the Ultimate Ones and their champions.

And to keep _it_ at bay, so _it _would no longer be a menace, every pantheon allowed the God of the Bible to seal the existence in one of his Sacred Gears under the condition that it would be sealed for eternity.

He accepted... but the seal was not enough to hold the power of one of the greatest champions- created by Type-Earth to send a message to all the beings that resided on her, to don't mess with 'her' for it was through her kindness that none was already purged- and it continued to worn out until this day, the day when the small child that answered by the name of Hyoudou Issei had summoned his Sacred Gear by the strong _desire_ to live and talk with his friends, to see his family again... to be a _hero_ that would take them all out of this _hole_.

It was the sudden surge of magical energy that called the attention of everyone in the room.

Everything went silent as everyone saw that the body of the deceased child was starting to be covered by... _something_ that just screamed every and single one of them to run away.

The most basic of instincts.

Fear.

The two parts of his body covered completely from the bluish dark thick liquid substance like oil. It got together but did not take a shape-

Until a stupid monster that thought that it would be a good way to show his superiority against the others- a kind of werewolf, genetically altered by magical treatments to make it immortal, the only one that had been able to - an idiotic action that was soon paid with death.

The consumption of the beast, its whimpering, and screams that begged for help as his whole body was crushed to atoms.

It terrified everyone in the room and made them unable to do anything but to shiver at the sight. The shape of the Werewolf was there, made out of that thick liquid that grossed out nearly everyone in the room, the substance dripping to the floor continuously.

The throat ended taking form, and _it_ immediately gave a scream that chilled their souls and sent shivers to their spines.

_RoOoOaAaAaRrRr_

The massacre started, and in a few instants, there was nothing on the ground but blood and corpses- in all the ways that one could think of.

Nobody spoke a word. All that could be heard was the constant impassive breath of the _monster_ in front of them as if restraining _itself_ from killing everyone in the room.

If they did a single wrong movement, they would all be killed.

They could only pray for help for anything that would help them at this moment as they faced the embodiment of _despair_ in front of their eyes.

A metallic sound was heard after a few minutes that felt like an eternity, in the exact moment that _it_ had stared at them with _its_ grotesque golden eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness that _it_ had created by consuming the light.

The metallic door that weighted a twenty tons, their only path to escape, had been pushed by a strong force that had clashed with it, sending it crashing to the creature breed out of the despair of the living, a Breed of Calamity, that _hissed_ in a way that made the children cover their ears.

The tapping of high heels could be heard advancing towards the room, followed by the strong steps of a steed.

An extremely beautiful woman of purple hair and red eyes, clad in a form-fitting dark purple jumpsuit that highlighted her curvaceous body with metallic shoulder pads, on her both hands, red spears that shined over the darkness like her eyes. A predator walking towards another. Her calm voice concealed a storm the instant that she found the children and her two comrades in weapons.

"Well... what kind of mutt are you I wonder?"

All that she could get as an answer was a gurgling-like intense howl that broke the ground below _its _feet before he charged.

The sound of steel against steel had been heard in that room for continuous hours.

* * *

**_Please leave your reviews... thank you for reading_**

**_I will accept any help that anyone gives me :)_**

**_Until next time_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own nor Highschool DXD (Which is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi) nor Fate/Grand Order (Which is owned by Type-Moon based on the work of Takuya Satō and Kinoko Nasu)_**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Attacks/ Spells/ Chants_

(Important) Names

_Important/ Emphasis/ Sounds~_

[Sacred Gear] / [Noble Phantasm] / [Mystic Codes]

* * *

Chapter 3: Aftermath

His eyes started to open, letting at the display of every one— not that there was anyone in this room right now— his crimson eyes little by little, a feeling of soreness on his whole body; his head, numb; his throat, dry; his eyes, itchy, and his body, heavy. There was not a part of his body that felt pain, yet he couldn't scream for his body was too tired to do so, not to mention his throat. He tried to raise his hands to look at them, it was a hard struggle to do so, but after a few seconds, he managed to do as wished. His trembling hands... the hands that had done anything for all the time that he had been in that _hole_.

Moving his head from side to side, he sighed before concluding that he should no longer be thinking about such things for there was no longer need for fearing for the next day in that _hole_... then why did he felt a pit on his chest?

"Oh! So you finally woke up."

Called out a female calm voice that he seemed to recall... _somewhere_. The image of a female warrior in purple with an analytical expression using a crimson spear that shined in the darkness to try to pierce his heart appeared on his head. From the scratching of her right eye and yawn covered elegantly by her hand, she was clearly just waking up from a nap. He unconsciously eyed her attire- a purple dress that hugged her body too tightly, a pantyhose and a pair of purple high heels- and couldn't help but to blush at the sight. He would always blush when a pretty woman was near him... but the woman in front of him was just way too beautiful! He was completely sure that she was emitting sparkles with just smiling at him.

"Ahh, uh, umm..."

He was at a loss of words, his face completely crimson as swirls started to appear on his eyes, he had always had difficulty talking with new people, not as much as his big sister had but still, he was a little introverted and the fact that the unknown woman in front of him that was analyzing every and single movement of his did not help at all with his situation, it only made it worse. He hid beneath the sheaths that his hands had managed to find... her giggles at his sudden reaction only made him blush even more- something inhumanly impossible as his face was already of a crimson color- and make steam appear out of his ears and head as if his brain had an overload of embarrassment and could no longer keep working if this continued.

Scáthach had to admit it, he gave her this level of amusement than it meant that this little pup right in front of her was related to her idiotic dog, although, instead of a disrespectful dog that tried to bite her hand the first months of their stay together in the Land of the Shadows with the other idiotic boy, especially the first three days since meeting her, this little pup cowered below her sight... well, considerating that Sétanta was the Child of Light, son of the Mighty Celtic God of Light, trained since little to fight by the best of the fighters while this kid had been a completely normal kid- if you did not count his crimson eyes with slitted pupils and his chocolate hair with tinges of blue- that had not known anything about the Moonlight World at all until agents of the Khaos Brigade had kidnapped him.

"Don't worry, take your time."

And so she waited, looking at the noticeable bulge beneath the blanket as the small puppy in it was getting used to her presence, it took a minute of her saying encouraging words to the small child- something unusual for her, but she did not give it that much of a thought since the kid in front of her was a normal kid that had gone through a lot of things, both physical and emotional... and considerating what he was in possession of, those kinds of things would only get _worse_ for the small child, so even if she did not like it or he did not want to, the kid would form a part of the Moonlight World, and he- like all of the people possessing Longinus, especially the _Hidden Ones_\- would take a big part in it.

To think that one of the _Hidden Ones_, the containers of the Beasts of the will of the world dedicated for its own survival- entities that forsaken all kind of lifeforms that did not generate from its power-, their power was such that some of these beings had shown to be able to take down gods and buddhas with ease. Known as the Ultimate Predators, beings created for the sole purpose to eliminate all lifeforms that the entity had later been named as Type-Earth that would threaten its well-being. The Nature Spirits that would only be able to be compared to Gaia or other ancient beings created as a representation of the forces of nature, being allowed to draw the forces of it with the ease that one had to breath.

Fearing Type-Earth, who had created the strongest existences on a desire to wipe out the gods and buddhas from the existence and, while they were at it all of the lifeforms that dared to harm 'her' in any way... which would have done if they hadn't developed their own wills. Fearing the strongest existence who had ever appeared naturally on this world, the very world itself, it was foolish to don't do so, but most of the gods and buddhas were not afraid of her... they were utterly terrified.

It was only because they- the gods and buddhas- had started to try to protect as much as they could of the planet that Type-Earth had sent again another horde of Beasts. And not counting the casual appearance of spirits or elementals, they had been doing a good job themselves... until these last centuries, that was the reason why new Spirits kept appearing, and even worse, _those things_ had appeared.

The pillars made of the sins of humanity.

Not to mention, that the first Beasts were starting to break free from their sealing inside the Sacred Gears made by the God of the Bible as shown by the one that resided on the pair of earrings that the child had.

A fortune that they had managed to make sure that the Beast would never escape the Sacred Gear, [..., as she did not know how long they would last against fighting something like the Primate Murder again... although the creature had ended up joining them in their adventure and had taken a harmless form that many would claim it to be the most adorable thing that they had seen in their entire lives, not all of the Beasts had the same train of thoughts that Cath Palug, better known as Fou, had and would most probably try to eliminate them instantly instead of toying with them and listening to their stories and continue the conversation that the Director had started with the adorable creature of murder.

After the minute of waiting for him to come out of the blankets, half of a minute then passed before she said anything to the small child.

"A warrior shouldn't be cowering behind something like a blanket, where is that savage bravery that you had a week ago when you were facing me?" She knew that the small child was in no state of consciousness when they had battled for so many hours before the Director came and put the beast down himself with one of the many chains that he could create out of thin air to bound beings and strip them of their power, but one could never be sure, there was also a possibility that there was a small glimpse of him remembering what had happened that day when his freedom was returned to him.

"F-Face you?!

The blank and notoriously surprised look on his face and his words were everything that she needed to confirm her suspicions, which she voiced out with a sigh, her eyes closed and her arms below her bosom.

"I see, so you truly don't remember a thing."

Remember? Remember what? All that he could remember was...

_The feeling of his head being torn off his body by fangs strong enough to tear steel with poison that could melt earth as if it were an acid._

A shiver traveled down his spine as his skin began to pale and his breathing started to speed up, the world around him started to blank out as his sclera started to become of the darkest black that anyone could ever see, the darkness that was able to devour even the strongest of the gods given time, the darkness of what the entity inside the artifact that had been granted to him by chance was made of.

Fear made the retainer weaker... and the entity knew how to take advantage of it.

It would only take a movement, the entity would consume the consciousness of the child to gain a better position from where to free itself and while it was in the process of doing so, he would gain a mind to use in order for it to don't fall prey of the hands of another divine entity. Even with all of 'her' power, the Ruler of the World- the world itself- was not able to give someone of 'it's' power the advantage of the consciousness; for the Beast of Carnage was a being that could not be able to think of anything but _battle_ and _obliteration_, for _death_ was its language and _war _was the only thing that its instincts knew. But now its instincts were screaming to don't let _anything_ bound it anymore, and the only way to do so... was to discover how to _think_.

The Witch of Dun Scaith brought forth the red spear as it shined a crimson light, her attire changed to her combat armor, she was about to press the button that the Director had informed her to press should things get out of hand... and things were already too out of hand, it saddened, but she could not even dare to look at herself if innocent died because deep inside her heart she wanted to know more about this kid, to talk to him, for the small child of crimson eyes vaguely made her remember of the idiot that had been once one of her students, even if their personalities were almost completely opposites.

Scáthach hesitated for a second before her expression turned into one of resolve, they needed to control things fast before the Beast could take possession of-

"Fou!"

A small ball of white came inside the room in a blur and crashed weakly with the tiny body that 'it' had taken the form of against the body of the child, making the aura of _nothingness_ return to the earing, but the eyes had already turned completely black and lines of red started to appear on his body in many places... although, 'it' made no motion to attack anything, instead took its whole attention to the small squirrel-like creature with ears of a bunny and with a scarf of light blue and a red bow tie to compliment it.

"Fou! Fou! Fouuuu!"

The small creature complained heatedly to one of its brothers as the other grunted and growled at Cath Palug- the King of the Primate Murders-, one of the many allies that they had gained with the passing short time, one of the strongest allies that they had. The idea of such beings fighting each other in this place troubled the immortal witch, even though Cath Palug belonged to the race of existences created with the sole purpose to eliminate the race known as Humanity, having an extreme advantage against all kind of primates, it did not mean that the Primate Murders were not able to take down other things, they just had a more difficult job doing so. But considerating that the Primate Murders were one of the races that could only challenge with the Dragons and races of such power... they were lucky that the Director had managed to gain the favor of the King of this race.

A fight between such beings, it would end up in the destruction of the Medical Facility. A pressed hidden-button sent silent alarms to the rest of the facility should things get out of her hands... or rather, out of the paws of Fou should the negotiations between the two Beasts of Type-Earth fail. They glared at each other for what it felt like an eternity until-

"Oi, White squirrel, where are you?"

The energic and curious voice of a girl called out as she entered the room, making all the stares turn to the two girls that had appeared as the kid's eyes returned to their usual color, making Scáthach softly sigh in relief as she deduced that things had gone good and she would not have to make paperwork regarding the reconstruction of this place. The first girl was shorter than the other one, with blonde hair and emerald eyes dressing in a rather exhibitionism way displaying at everyone's sight her porcelain skin, practically she was using a bikini of two pieces, delicate looking, but if she was anything like her mother than she would be one hell of a fighter. The other girl was of the same delicate-looking frame even though she was taller for half of a head, almost as tall as little Issei, with a tanned skin covered by a white dress that reached to her knees.

"Issei?"

They both said at unison not believing what they were seeing, after all, they had all seen how the monster beheaded him. But here he was, changing her expression of confusion to one of happiness, although his smile was not as wide as the one that was appearing on the face of the blonde girl and it was mostly similar to the small and gentle smile of the tanned girl of light blue hair and eyes.

"Fou, Fou!"

The small creature jumped to the lap of the witch, wanting to see what would happen.

"It's nice to see that you both are okay, Julie-chan, Saya-"

He did not manage to end his greeting, due to the sudden action taken by the blonde girl of launching a flying kick towards his head, her shoe crashing against his face as she exclaimed 'Idiot!' with a voice that was the mix of joy and anger. His head struck against the wall near the window, making both elders watch with a deadpan as the small girl started to hit the boy with all her strength while the other girl tried to calm her down. The boy only exclaimed a few times 'Ouch' as he chuckled before laughing at the girl before he hugged both girls.

"I'm really glad that you both are okay, hahaha."

The hug was returned by Sayaka with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks that turned into crimson color as she smiled at the boy while Julie's face turned completely crimson at the sudden action of the boy as she struggled to free herself, he was naturally stronger than many kids so even though she had trained since she had first accepted the proposition of the Director like every single kid, it was still too early to gain an advantage against Issei, who was hugging both girls as if his life depended on it, something really weird considerating that his strength had been really little a few moments ago.

"You fiend! Take your hands off me!"

Scáthach and Cath Palug couldn't help but laugh softly at such thing, there she was, the one that disrespected every single person no matter their rank with ease- except for her mother and big sister- blushing a deep crimson by the sudden action of the boy as she tried to free herself, the embarrassment and the position making it harder to use her whole strength.

"Well, you three sure are really good friends."

She couldn't help but comment, gaining the attention of the three children. The one that answered was the usually quiet Sayako, that with a smile told her.

"We played and talked a lot when we were in that place, it was nice to do so with these two."

The other two looked at the blue-haired girl before they started to laugh to their heart content unaware of the man that had entered the room as they took the joy of this moment.

"I see that the young Hyoudou Issei is awake now."

He was stating the obvious only to call the attention of the children, which he had gained rather easily, the two girls stood up and straightened their back in a try to look professional in front of the Director, but failing miserably due to the disheveled appearances that they had gained.

"Girls, take Fou to his room, we need to talk about something with Issei-kun here."

They did not question her and quickly left the room with the small white ball of fur, leaving the two adults alone with the crimson eyed boy who also stood up and stared at the newly arrived man with curiosity. This man was tall, easily towering his dad by a head, he seemed to reach 6.2 feet, his appearance was rather... exotic, after all, when will one see a tall tanned man of a hair as white as the snow and eyes of the same color as steel that despite being cold on the outside, it was warm and bright on the inside, as if his hopes were little by little returning to him. He was dressed in an elegant suit completely black with a grey shirt and a black tie, his expression showed no hostility and was rather welcoming.

"So... Issei-kun, how are you doing? Do you feel any pain or anything?"

He hesitated on moving his head from side to side on negation, making the man smirked at him.

"Don't worry, I don't bite."

Issei looked at him for a few seconds before giving a larger answer to the man.

"At first... I do not know why but my whole body was hurting but now I feel... great as if all that I have felt when I had first woken up was just an illusion."

The man hummed, a hand below his chin supported by his other arm as his legs crossed after taking a seat, he did not seem to think about the answer for too long as the answer came in a few seconds after he had first started to ponder about it.

"Hmmm... If I were to say my thoughts... I would think that it had something to do with those earrings that you have."

This confused Issei for he had never used an earring in his whole life and to think that he suddenly had something like that on him, his hand unconsciously make a way towards his ears to check if what they were saying was true, only to confirm it when he felt the... cold _thing_ made, possibly, of iron or steel, the shape felt as if it was a 'Tear' or something like that. He instantly looked at the pair of adults, before he averted his eyes to the floor, something that infuriated the beautiful woman.

"Kid, how do you expect to be a man if you do not look at someone at eye-level?"

Immediately after hearing her words, he raised his chin up and tried to look at the Director straight to the eyes, failing at the first tries before she tried to look at the part between his eyebrows, all of it while shivering and having a blush covering his face.

"I guess something is something, now speak your mind, kid."

"Mmmmm, Where did these two... came from?"

He was probably thinking that they had given it to him, Issei averted looking at his eyes when he tried to do so before he forced himself again to look at him straight to the eyes, his whole body was tense.

"Don't be like that, I mean no harm, and as for what are those two... well, I think young Te Dan has told you about what are the Sacred Gears, right?... although I think that you know him by the name of Cao Cao."

Issei nodded, surprised that 'Cocoa'-nii had actually not given them his true name.

"So these earrings are Sacred Gears... is there a way to take them off me? Mom will be angry if she saw me with these."

More than angry, Issei thought that she would be sad for she would probably jump to the conclusion that he had been turned into a criminal and the time that he had disappeared was actually due to him having become a friend of a bad influence.

"Sacred Gears are an extension of one's soul." The man explained in a wise and serious tone as if to emphasize the situation. "Taking a Sacred Gear of the body of someone would inevitably result in the death of the said person." Upon seeing the pout of the child that was making in disappointment, he decided to add. "However if you _desire_ to hide those earrings of yours strongly enough then no one would be able to see them."

_Really?_

He wanted to question, but considerating the possibility that he would take that as an insult, he decided to give it a try, and after a whole minute of trying to do so, his struggles were rewarded with the desired effect and the clapping of the adults.

"Impressive, to pick it up so quickly, some are hours and hours trying to do such a thing but you did it in such a short time... Now, Issei-kun, I think that you would like an answer about what had happened, what is going on, where are you, among many other questions, right?"

Upon seeing the nod of the child, the first thing that he began with was the very basic information for the ones that entered to the Moonlight World.

"You probably already knew this, but every single thing that has been told to you about the fairy tales where a knight would challenge a dragon to rescue a princess trapped in a castle, the tales of the people that talked and got in love with gods, all of that kind of things are completely true."

As he expected, Issei was not surprised and let him continue his story.

"You see, the things that you and the rest of the children have, your Sacred Gears, as they are weapons of immense power created by the God of the Bible as a way for humanity to defend itself against the menaces of the wars that the magical species had against each other, or so is believed, as no one actually knows the reason for why the God of the Bible created these artifacts."

"Isn't because God is the good guy and wanted humanity to live and protect his creations?"

Interrupted Issei. If he remembered well from all the things that the parents of Shidou Irenaeus\- Iren for the friends and family- told them to him and his sister- Hyoudou Maeko\- about God was that he loved all of his creations, so wouldn't it be logical that God had created those things so that the ones that could not protect themselves have the strength to protect every creation of God... although, shouldn't have He given those things to his angels instead to humanity, as they were stronger and immortal instead of randomly putting it in normal humans?

"A possibility, yes, but considerating many stories about all the gods in general, He should have also had something else in mind aside from wanting to enact his system of miracles. Theories aside, the Sacred Gears became a main point of interest for many factions, after all, power is wanted by almost everyone for their own motives- be it good or bad-, and they all did not waste even a single second to get some underlings or allies with weapons of such power. Amongst the many factions, there is one that has been gaining attention since a few years ago for their successful strikes against the many Pantheons in order to gain secrets and some of the weapons of their champions, they are a terrorist organization made for unknown reasons and motives for it not only consists of Humans but also races from all the Pantheons, their name is the Khaos Brigade. They, due to the experiments that they made with the taken children and an assault to the personal laboratory of the Leader of the Fallen Angels- the angels who fell from the grace of their creator- due to traitors in their ranks, managed to discover a way to create Artificial Sacred Gears."

The Director looked at the child and upon seeing the puzzled look on his face, he decided to explain.

"You see, the Sacred Gears, as valuable and powerful magical artifacts, could not be created by other than the God of the Bible- not due to His power, but due to the fact that the knowledge to create such weapons shouldn't be on the wrong hand- so he limited the number of them and made himself the only person able to know about the way to create those artifacts."

"So you helped us so the bad guys wouldn't have more weapons?"

He released a sigh with a laugh that lasted a second.

"Yes, that was one of the reasons why we helped you all, but also because we could not make the blind eye of the condemnable actions of that _scum_." He spat the last word with such venom that scared Issei. He accommodated his tie before he coughed and his kind and welcoming expression returned to his face, it was also scary how quickly his attitude changed. "Now, young Issei, you would wonder, where do we fit in all this story, right?"

The nod of the small child was the sole answer that he needed, but Scáthach decided to take things from there.

"We, young child, are the first independent organization of humanity regarding the contingency of menaces of supernatural origin and one of the biggest human-made organizations, Organization for the Preservation of Life Order, Finis Chaldea. Our sole purpose is the preservation of life, as our very name says so, for we work under the principle that 'Life must exist for as long as possible'. Founded over fifty years ago- just as the Second World War started to came to an end- by the proposition of our Director to the 51 nations that would later compose the original members of the Organization of the United Nations, gathering the young promises of the many countries to create the first generation of Agents, empowered by magical artifacts created by the researchers of the Clock Tower, not the greatest time for Chaldea but considerating that the only member strong enough to challenge gods and buddhas at time was the Director himself and most of the Agents were non-magical humans empowered by magical means."

Issei stared at the man in awe and stars on his eyes, to challenge the gods... that was something that only heroes from comics, manga and TV series were able to do! Wait... 50 years then-

"Mister... how old are you?"

At the innocent question of the child with the most earnest of the looks that both adults had ever seen... Scáthach couldn't help but laugh as the other man moved in his seat, completely uncomfortable about the question. After a few minutes that seemed hours for the Director, he coughed in a try to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

"Okay, how about we don't talk about such a thing? Good? Good!" Scáthach kept laughing as tears started to appear on her eyes, everyone knew that the Director was _old_, even if he had an appearance of around his late twenties, and he took serious offense about every mockery about his age... and anyone that called him 'Mama'.

"Chaldea is composed mostly of humans, but there are also several other races between our ranks, it was due to our efforts that we could unite a few a factions to our cause, the Shinto Gods, the Youkai, the Fallen Angels, the Angels, the Egyptian Gods, the Norse Gods... even some factions that would be considered as evil for the humans like the Devil Faction."

Issei's eyes widen to the point that it was a pair of plates as his whole body went cold after hearing those words.

"D-Devils, li-like the bad guys of the Bible?"

An affirmation was the answer, an answer that he would have rather not wanted to know that those kinds of beings were allied to them, could they actually be like... bad guys?

"I know what you're thinking." The Director called out the attention of the young man who began to look at them with fearful eyes. "Devils are the bad guys of the Bible and such, the thing is... they are no longer, completely, the bad guys." A fearful expression turned into a confused one. "You see, a lot of time has passed since the last time the devils had committed the acts that the Bible told that they did, don't misunderstand, at one time they had done all the things that the Bible talked about, but with the decline of the population of their species and the new... _immigrants_ of their faction, they had taken a somewhat tolerable demeanor to the point that you wouldn't be able to differentiate the personalities of a Devil and a Human or any other civilized race, there are still remanents of the previous way of thinking of the Devils but they are a selected few... _pests_."

"So now the Demons are... Ummm, good guys?"

Scáthach snickered at the words of the child.

"They are more like opportunist beings, they only do good deeds in exchange for something, like in the old just that they no longer ask for one's soul... most of the time." Ignoring the look of the child, she continued. "Anyway, time passed by and with it, new members started to appear, little by little, this organization started to grow to the point that it covered the entire world, our organization focuses on the contingency of beings that menaces peace, as I had said before, we make sure that the lives taken are as few as possible from all the sides, but we also make sure that no menace from the stars start to attack us." The air suddenly got even more serious. "Like the magical life, that has been always said to be impossible by the man of science, exist so do the beings of extraterrestrial nature, Aliens, if you were to call them by their popular name. Beings from all the corners of the universe get attracted to planets with lifeforms non-natural from that planet. Amongst the many beings generated as the 'Immune System' of the world made to exterminate all foreign beings, the strongest ones are called Beasts, the enemies of everything that is alive, they are the representation of the negative thoughts of all the races and they have no limit for the World itself spawns them." She looked straight to the eye of the child, who gulped quite audibly at the seriousness of her gaze, but the words that came out of her mouth next froze him in the spot, making him feel as if his soul had escaped from his body.

"One of those Beasts, the one who is known as the Ultimate Predator, spawned from the _craving_ to be stronger from all the races and the _envy_ that they felt for the others who had more luck than them, _it_ who consumed a god forgotten even by their family, _it_ who could not be killed until the World itself was killed to its core, the Falling Star from the Moon, Type-Moon... The Sacred Gear Users that carry their souls, sealed with the strongest seals that the God of the Bible, along with many other gods and buddhas of great renown, could make, called the _Hidden Ones_ for they had made sure that those monsters would never be able to escape, human sacrifices that would be instantly destroyed the moment that it was seen that they were of possession of it and started to interact with the Moonlight World, the man, and woman that would never be able to know the joy of peace no matter how hard they wished to."

Another hyperventilation from the kid, this one worse from the blunt explanation of the beautiful woman, but considerating that he had one of the strongest existences, if not the strongest, that the very planet had created, every normal person would be quite shocked about finding out that the silver earring that he had were actually the containers for a _monster_ of legends, so the Fallen Queen of the No-longer-existant Land of Shadows did the only thing that came to her mind and started to gently console the child, it was her fault to put it in such a direct way after all.

She pitied the poor boy who had carried a normal life until this point, even being a normal Sacred Gear user of the weakest kind would get you attention, not to mention being an awakened _Hidden One_, the duty that he carried would be too much, all the gods and buddhas from all the Pantheons would not give a second thought about murdering a child if said child just _met_ a dweller of the Moonlight world, but if they discovered that the seals were not enough... the soul of this child would know no rest, no peaceful end that is known as death... she couldn't allow it, for everyone deserved their rest.

The Director left the scene, having a bad taste in his mouth. Children should not be here, in Sparta, to train for the upcoming battles that awaited them, but they were, they would know no rest, for the Fate had deemed them the bearers of the charge that the Sacred Gear was if they did not get protection, then they would be hunted for the arrogant beings that wanted them for their own motives, their own wars that had nothing to do with them.

He gave a dry laugh after he exited the room and closed the door, they had not even presented themselves, deeming more important the explanations that the child deserved after such things happened. He hit the wall that he had been walking next to, creating a spiderweb of cracks and a hole with the size of his fist, as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. The children were too innocent for being in a world where everyone could have two faces like the Moonlight World, he would be forced to make difficult decisions just because he had been forced to take part in this world, and he couldn't leave the child unprotected, he will not leave any of these children unprotected, he had made an oath in the past to protect the children above all else, an oath born from the same fires that had forged him after he had been tempered in the war of legends that he had no choice but to participate in just because he had been at the wrong time and at the wrong place.

"Kiritsugu."

He called out the name of one of his most trustworthy partners, for he was the man that had taken care of him after the fires consumed everything of his past along with his city when he was just a child... in another universe. The one of this universe had still the woman that he had married in the universe that he came from and leave their child at the hands of the Einzbern, his wife was not a Homunculus nor were her two daughters. The Kiritsugu of this world appeared right behind him, covered in a full-body grey armor to blend with the darkness more easily, made of kevlar and reinforced by many runes from the Witch of Dun Scaith, a red hood covering his head while his face was covered in bandages, his skin was toned and his hair was white... just like his own and the appearance of Kuro, his younger daughter. The woman that he had married- Illyasviel von Einzbern- was always saying things like, 'Oh my! Kiritsugu, why didn't you said that your father would come here? I would have dressed more presentable.'

... A part of him was actually a little happy that he had associated him with the man that had taken care of him when he was a child.

"Look out for the kid until he returns to his family."

He would not remain a lot of time here, just like the rest of the children in this place that had families waiting for them, tomorrow they would leave with some Agents to inform them of everything that will happen and the excuses that they will give so they could come to this place in order to have a better combat training.

The 'Mage Killer' nodded and left his position in a blink, probably to inform his wife.

Really, that woman was sometimes just too much to handle.

* * *

_**There will be like... ten chapters or so more before we enter the canon, hopefully, I will make a good job**_

_**Also, this universe is a combination of the Nasuverse and the universe of Highschool DxD (It's quite obvious by now but it didn't take anything to say so :3 ). The ultimate ones will take a great part in this story, also, the satellites will be considered a part of the planet itself, so the Crimson Moon from the Nasuverse will instead be Type-Mars in this AU (Most of the TYPES had not even been described)**_

_**More explanations in the next chapters... and hopefully I will make a good job making explanations next time T-T**_

**_Please leave your reviews... thank you for reading_**

**_I will accept any help that anyone gives me :)_**

**_Until next time_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own nor Highschool DXD (Which is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi) nor Fate/Grand Order (Which is owned by Type-Moon based on the work of Takuya Satō and Kinoko Nasu)_**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Attacks/ Spells/ Chants_

(Important) Names

_Important/ Emphasis/ Sounds~_

[Sacred Gear] / [Noble Phantasm] / [Mystic Codes]

* * *

Chapter 4: The City of Demonic Fog (I)

Sparta.

The name came from the settlement on the banks of the Eurotas River in Laconia, in south-eastern Peloponnese, that held the prominent city-state known as Lacedaemon, the city where the finest of the Greek warriors were born. Given its military pre-eminence, Sparta was recognized as the leading force of the unified Greek military during the Greco-Persian Wars, in rivalry with the rising naval power of Athens, before eliminating them for good with the help of the Persians that their past King and his three hundred men had battled against. The battle training of the Spartans was harsh, from the moment that they were born they were put on tests, the ones with different bodies from their ideals would be thrown to the Mount Vesuvius, and from the moment that they could walk they were taught on how to hold a sword. At the age of seven, the children left their homes for community living, only allowed to use underwear. At twelve, they lost the _real_ training started, meals became intentionally smaller, lived naked and abandon them in the wilderness with just a single spear, the head of a beast was required for them to return to their homeland and were finally recognized as fully-fledged Spartans.

Their training was just as harsh but as severe to kill the ones that were weak compared to the rest of their team, the training regime was hard enough to even make grown and experienced men and woman _beg_ to take a rest. Training against different environments so that they could fight even completely _naked_ in the harshest of the environments, training by carrying five times their weight without the help of their Class Pieces and making them climb the Himalaya with their bare-hands, combat training by making them fight in the simulation room where they would fight against hordes and hordes of warriors with the weapons that they took from their enemies.

It was hell even for the most experienced of the agents.

The hell designed to the Teacher of the Child of Light to prepare them for what they will see in the Moonlight World.

Harsh as it may be, it gave good results when complemented with the rest of the Training Regimens that the Director had designed.

The training of the children, however, was not as harsh as one of the adults, but it was still hell for their small bodies... a hell that they had grown used to after a few years of repeating it day by day, their bodies repaired by the machines that used magical energies in order to heal their bodies in an instant, and make sure that their growth was not hindered by the intense training that they were submitted to. But still, for them, it was extremely hard to keep up with the training program, no one quitted and tried their very best... but it was _hard_ as hell to carry a boulder the double of your size as you gave a hundred laps around the center.

But the results could not be denied, Issei had become strong enough to carry something of an approximate ten times his weight while not looking like a mountain of muscles, he had become quite tall for his age, reaching to 6 feet approximately, and had a great muscle mass that intimidated many people just by seeing him and making his mother worry about him becoming a criminal. He didn't understand why she would think such thing, Issei tried to always be as kind as possible to the point that Julie was teasing her by calling him "Big Puppy", Issei never understood why she did so and why everyone agreed with her, even his own sister said that he exuded "Big Doggy Energy" whatever that was.

The sound of metal against crumbling stone was heard in the training ground. They usually did such things, mock battles, that ended up becoming quite heated, mostly due to Julie's fault.

The iron sword clashed against his spears made of a darkish red color and they both started to try to push the other.

"Come on, come on! What's wrong doggy? Your crystals are becoming easier to break!"

A loud laugh non-proper of a girl, but a usual noise coming from her if she was enjoying the fight. Petite, she may still be, barely reaching to his chest, but Julie had become quite a beautiful girl.

His spears broke from the pressure of the sword, her knee tried to meet the side of Issei, his leg blocked the attack. Not even once stopping looking straight at her eyes, both his and hers had nothing but bloodlust in them while her smirks could only be described as the ones of beasts showing their fangs at the other. The sword met his bare chest, suddenly covered by the same darkish red crystals that the spears were made of, he retracted his arm to his side, letting it be covered completely in the crystals and making it look like a lance, he thrust his Lance-hand. Seeing herself in a difficult position where she could not block the incoming attack, she struck a successful kick on his chest, giving her the needed impulse to create a distance with him.

Issei did not let her even reach the floor, his hand quickly touching the ground that this training zone was made of, sigils of a reddish color flaring from his arms before they extended on a path towards the zone where the blonde would land on, a pillar of darkish red crystal taking the shape of a fist appeared, struck her small-framed body right in her arms and legs that covered her chest and made her a small target, making the damage that she would have received should he have been faster and hitting her chest be reduced in a great deal.

His specialization regarding his combat spells was Runecraft, the art to write symbols that once inscribed automatically realize mysteries accordingly with the meaning that they represent, a powerful type of Magecraft that was not as costing as to cast a spell and maintain it with your inner magical energy after doing the respective equations. His type of Runecraft that he always used in combat was the making of Crystals via the specialized runes that he had carved in his skin— thing that looked a lot like tattoos, and made his mother passes out while his father gave him his thumbs-up, saying that he liked the design of the tattoo, but that he should have waited to be older before he did such thing, he was scolded by both when she woke up— in order to don't waste a single second, for the time wasted in battle was a taboo punished with the death.

Her body crashed against the wall, the Prana Burst that she was generating by releasing her inner magical energy— Od— at intense quantities destroyed completely into bits of crystal the pillar, the violent crimson explosion of magical energy caused by purposely intense pressure of the Magic Core on her soul covered her entire body and made her surroundings being struck by crimson arcs of magical energy.

"That's all you got?!"

His already feral smirk widened to unbelievable levels to the point that it was like seeing a _beast _instead of a teenager of fifteen years old.

Curious how two of the most harmless and adorable beings as a child would become like this.

His lance-hand broke and took the shape of a spear, Issei launched it after infusing it with his magical energy, the moment that Julie tried to slash the spear of crystal as hard as steel, purposely made that easy to break for her, it made an explosion of crimson color that blinded her, and would have killed her should have she been a low-class magical being, and made her already tore outfit become even more ripped.

"You will have to try harder, mutt boy!"

Her taunting a fell into deaf ears, he swirled the staff made from a magical tree as he activated the runes that he had carved on them, runes of fire. A tap with the ground and a crimson shine from the runes, a path of fire was created, it raised a wall of fire like a torrent. Her skin was not harmed in the slightest by the heat that could melt iron, the magical energy surrounding her acted as a barrier.

He opened his palm in front of his face moments before she reached him with her special blade, made to tolerate the sudden enforcement by Od of a descendant of Dragons— for even though her dragon blood was thinned by the pass of time, the Class Card in her soul reinforced the power the sleeping Magic Core inside of all the descendants of the King of Knights—, a small flame of the size of a peanut appeared on the palm, a soft blow and that tiny flame became a blinding sea of fire that clashed against Julie.

But the waves of the sea of fire that he generated could not restrain her or lower her speed, the blade would pierce through his chest and the battle would end. His crimson eyes shined with the same brightness of flames, on times like these when he was pushed so far and could not think of any solution, the teachings of Shishou were always useful for him.

_In a battle, remember to always use your head._

That's it! The solution at such situation, diving at the side, avoiding by an inch the blade of her sword, Issei grabbed her uniform, from the strength of it, he had torn it by making her get close to his face, a confused expression and a blush he could see on her face before his head met hers, sending her flying towards the wall.

'As expected of the teachings of Shishou.'

Stars seemed to gleam inside the irises of the fifteen years old boy, as he looked at his opponent get on her feet with a jump that created spider-web-like cracks around the ground where she had landed.

"Bastard!"

She screamed as she charged again, though there was no annoyance or dislike on her voice, only eagerness for another cross of weapons.

As a Battle Magus, he was specialized on both long and close range fights and knew when to change the strategy, looking at the increasing aura of magical power coming from her to the point that it was blinding her crimson aura, it was not intelligent to get close to her when standing next to her in a radius of five meters. The runes carved on the skin of his arms started to shine, five runes started to float and circle his wrists, index fingers pointed at her, like a child who pointed at someone with his hands in the form of a 'gun.'

"_Bang__!_"

He cried out his trigger word for spells like this one, a barrage of light was launched at Julie, her aura destroying most of them and the ones that reached her body were too weak to-

_Something is wrong!_

It was too late to notice, the blade pierced from behind him, Issei could already see half of it before the foreign magical power started to electrocute him. He did not scream, he only looked as the Julie in front of him dissipated in motts of light.

'An illusion.'

It was an obvious thing considerating that she always charged forward no matter what someone did, for her to stop to cover herself when her aura could eliminate most of them except the shots specialized in the penetration of protective auras, her powerful magical energy made it hard for him to see through such spell. She pulled off her blade before she slashed off his head, killing it in an instant...

Or that would have happened if Issei was a normal being capable of being killed through normal means.

His free right hand grabbed his head by the hair before his body turned around and used his head like a rock that would crush the skull of someone, his face met no one as Julie had already foreseen such thing.

"You are becoming predictable!"

"Keep saying that, _Ilosgi_."

A confused expression, her body was imprisoned by a dome made of fire shortly after the trigger word left his mouth. Searching inside the pockets of his uniform, he took small stones with sigils carved on them, he instantly threw them at the emerald-eyed girl when she had freed herself of her prison.

_Boom._

Explosions of fire blinded her and caused some damage to her body reinforced by the Prana Burst that she released, another spear made of crystal was created by his runes, that was instantly thrust against the middle of the chest of the tomboyish girl that just wanted to be referred as her codename, Mordred.

"Enough with the trick, bastard, fight like a man, dog!"

The spear was shattered between her thigh and her elbow before the pommel of her sword met his face, disrupting his concentration and balance due to the striking zone being right at between his brows.

Meanwhile at the sidelines, a teenager of a year older than the two _brats_ that were currently disrupting the training itinerary, an expressionless face that fought to ensure that a frown did not appear on her face for she already was used to it and she knew that those two _battle-hungry idiots_ would, the beautiful features of her face and the elegantly way that she carried her body could only be compared to that of one of the High Nobles of old, a long golden hair was left untied and seemed to be disheveled and tired sapphire eyes that lazily gazed upon the battlefield- she will refuse to say it, but it was due to all the work that she had been left to because the Grand Caster _thought_ that she was more responsible and better suited for a job like bureaucracy and dealing with all that sort of sh... _ehem_, while that son of a bi-... while that _mother-_... while _he_ decided to play to be the Head of the Medical Department.

"Those idiots are at it again?"

It was not a question the words that had left the mouth of her friend, the Golem-like being created by Mysteries of the highest degrees nearing the ones of the gods and buddhas, with his core being the very 'soul' of the sole friend of the King of Heroes. He was not as exasperated as she was for he always thought it to be quite the amusing sight. She- Angelica Ainsworth\- rubbed her temple, the papers that she held at hand dropping on the ground, but she took no notice of such thing for her fatigue was already affecting her, her friend and the only one sane on the team of those battle-hungry individuals that had yet to find their sixth member for no one was as insane as to put in between their battles... just in their last mission they had already destroyed a whole building. No one _innocent_ was killed, fortunately, in any of their missions, damaged, yes; injuries, yes... but no innocent life was taken on their watch.

"Sorry, Angelica-san, Issei-kun and Julie-chan are-"

"Idiots?" Commented the kind and radiant voice that always seemed to brighten her day and give her strength her little brother- Richard Ainsworth\- at her left side, followed by the smug voice of the scarlet haired adopted daughter of her deceased parents- Beatrice Flowerchid. "Rabid dogs?"

"For what are they fighting now?"

She ignored them for the sake of ending this imbecility while using her magic powers to return the papers to her hands, already making openings of the fabric of reality, the Gates of the "_Golden Capital_" that is the "_King's Treasury_" of her great ancestor, King Gilgamesh of Uruk. Chains for beasts like the two idiots that had just stopped fighting although they tried their best to free themselves from the imprisonment of magical metal capable of reducing the gods and buddhas to the level of the mortals... while not as effective with humans that inherited the blood of Dragons, it was still on of the hardest materials that has ever been made.

"W-well, you see-" Again the tanned girl of blue hair was interrupted by the loud voice of the troublemaker '_Demon King_ of _Idiocy,_' "Oh! Angelica! Come, come, let me tell you how the two idiots started to fight over the pudding that I stole, Mwhahahaha!"

Not the brightest things to say, for the moment that she had said such thing, the two beasts in human form had stopped struggling to look at the girl of reddish-black hair, an intimidating aura being released from their bodies... just as much as the aura that Angelica had released.

"So the damages from the structure... the holes in the ceilings of the cafeteria and the ones of this, the training ground... Do you know how much it will take me to feel the paperwork."

"A-Ange-Angelica-sama, aha ahahahahaha-."

And so the descendant of the Fool of Owari started to run for her life as she screamed for mercy while laughing as if it was a game to be chased by two of the most insane people of the whole organization and one of the strongest Servants that Chaldea had ever raised and trained.

The laughter of the whole room, the happiness that they all felt was something that warmed the heart of the Director if Emiya Kiritsugu were to say from the smile that he was giving at the sight from the cameras.

It was rare to see those kinds of smiles on the face of his boss, _true_ smiles with the radiance of the sun, all the times that he did so was when something bad was about to happen.

"I have already sent a message to Da Vinci so that she would call Team 0888."

He turned around to see him straight to his eyes, golden eyes stared straight into his lifeless black eyes, kind yet tired eyes that had little by little having its shine been returned at them, it was a gentle shine... hope returned to him, perhaps?

Like himself, the Director had eyes devoid of any life when he had met him the first time, but little by little, the hopes that they both had was been returned to their hearts. Had he also walked into the path of bloodshed and corpses to try to bring peace into the world and discovered the impossibility of such thing, as he had? Quite possibly, but the Director always said that he preferred to don't remember the past, for the past was unchangeable, but the future was a time where all his sins could be redeemed.

He still remembered that rainy night, it had been after a day of his usual daily life of work, another corpse for his mountain, another 'payment' by backstabbing and later his move of killing his contractors and their underlings to later stole everything they had, where nothing could be heard but his breathing and the water that fell from the sky... until a man came out of the darkness of the night, hands raised in surrender to show him that he meant no harm, he offered a drink to him on a nearby bar. They talked and talked about purposeless things like deports and the news, it was calm until he started to take the topics regarding his family- which he already knew many things about, like their names and that their situation of being runaways of their family- he had not tried to kill him at that moment for his gut told him that it was impossible. He gave him a card with a number and told him to call him if he wanted to make a change for his life and be the hero that his whole family thought that he was.

Calling that number was one of the few things that he had not regretted at all, like saving his eldest son from that fire or saving the woman who would become his wife along with her two personal maids.

"Good, there are some troubles there in England about a series of assassinations of women, bodies stripped of their skin, limbs, among other things, however, all of them had two things in common, they all had their uterus ripped open and something, or someone, had been introduced on it... also." He looked him straight to his eyes with complete seriousness."There is no clue on who could be the killer, for the killer has not been found even though it has been over half of a year since the first assassination... also, the signature of a singularity has been picked up."

A singularity... this was a serious matter. If a singularity has been detected by their systems of detection that meant that another 'Heaven's Feel Particle' has appeared, the wish-granting existence connected to the root of the Universe, a region of the planet cut off from any other kind of detection magic and disrupted the natural flow of the existence, several alterations of reality would happen in that specific region. The origin was unknown, it was known that the Heaven's Feel Particle generated the Singularity that called forth the Beasts of the World, but not why it had appeared and on what purpose. Multiple situations out of the natural order of the planet would appear in that zone, Lahmu- The 'New children of humanity', the nightmares that had taken a physical form by the influence of the Particle- would appear naturally by the corruption of the Particle and the Beasts of Type-Earth would start to go to put down.

Should the Wish-granting existence be on the 'hands' of Type-Earth', there would be no hope for humanity to counter the constant tries of the Type-Earth to get rid of the living beings and achieve order.

* * *

Team 0888, they had been assigned as, the codename that they had chosen by accordance with the two childish girls and imposed it to them, Team Hellish Death. Something more childish could not have been picked, not for lack of tries that was, the names had variated from 'Team Epic Tornado Hurricane Dog' to 'Team Dango Train'... no one in this team had any idea of how to make a name for it and their symbol... oh, their symbol that had seemed to have been drawn by a five years old child. A black skull dripping blood surrounded by flames with several decorations and purpurin of several colors that conflicted strangely... more than inspire terror, it inspired amusement for the symbol that they had made and were PROUD of, but no one wanted to say how childish it looked for it was absolutely cute to see them think that it actually inspired the spirit of their team.

Their mission was simple, to tag along with the several other Teams tasked into the contingency of the Singularity, however, unlike the rest they had a specific task to do that was their priority.

"They want _us_ to investigate that _bullshit_!"

Julie Ann Taylor exclaimed for the thirty-second time since they had been told about their mission, ignoring the attention that she had gotten for herself and the team, she started to punch 'gently' the large chest of her tall and quiet friend. Gently enough to create holes on walls of stone that was, for she did not like to do anything that was not battle-oriented or anything that required to think for far too long than required. Akinyemi Andino simply took the hits from his friend, they all knew that she was principally bothered by the fact that she was not with her Big-sister and mother on the fight against the hordes and hordes of Lahmu, showing that she could take care of herself, her sister and her mother by her power.

They all laughed openly at her situation, making her flush and try to attack them as well, although the only other one that received her tantrum was Issei as he was confident in his defense. They continued walking as they laughed about it while adding a few jokes to the Siscon that they had.

"It can't be helped Julie, you know that we are under punishment for our streak of destruction."

Yes, indeed she knew that she had been the principal one to blame for she was the one that always charged forward in order to destroy their enemies no matter the casualties in the structure of the cities, towns or buildings that they fought in... but couldn't that old man give her another opportunity to show her value?!

"He had already done so, thirteen times before, and he was about to do so again if it not were for your mother."

"Shut up! It's the fault of the director for not having enough pants to go against mother."

It took them a few hours to reach the designated place as they had refused to go in the vehicle that was waiting for them, only leaving their things on it and telling him that they were going to explore a little the territory. Mainly it was due to all of the team except for Julie, who was still complaining about how she wasn't on her rightful place at the side of her sister and mother, not being able to contain their excitement of being in a foreign country and being able to investigate- also known by them as having fun by doing anything but their work- in the clean streets of London.

After a call from the headquarters of London, asking them where they were, they repeated what they had told to the driver as well adding that they will return on the night. Spending half of the day doing nothing but explore the most famous places in London as if they were on a vacation instead of a mission may give them a lot of troubles, but no one cared... not right now at least, they all knew that it was going to await a great reprimand after all this ended, but as one of their members had to send pictures of his travel with his friends for the vacations due to his parents being unaware of the existence of the Moonlight World, and Issei would prefer that his whole family would remain ignorant about this side of the world, for they were not made for the terrors that dwelled in the world when the moon had ascended to the middle of the sky.

In two groups they had separated, just to explore more of the capital of England, Rie Kugimiya had taken Akinyemi and Sayaka with her to help her carry the things that she bought- mainly compromised of junk food and videogames- while he started to wander around London and get some information along with Julie, still...

"Isn't this more as if I am escorting you more than we are trying to investigate the murders?"

Issei said as he watched his companion _devour_ in a very unladylike way the mountain of hotdogs that he had to buy for her, or rather she had forced him to buy for her, although he did not mind that sort of attitude coming from her as it was a usual attitude when it came to her as her mother did not use too much effort in trying to turn her into a _lady_ as she was too busy with work.

"Don' worry, the guys on headquarters are going to inform us about the situation when we arrive there."

Right, they are going to do so, but he also did not want to make them wait for so long. He had managed to understand her for all the time that he had been with her, for she was still talking with the food on her mouth, spitting her food and spittle a few times to his face, forcing him to clean his face.

"It's already six in the afternoon and the sun is already going down if we don't go already, our punishment is going to get worse... and your mom is going to get more angry with you if you continue with-."

In an instant, she devoured it all that was still on the table, keeping it on her cheeks the hotdogs that she wasn't able to swallow with the drink of the size of a bucket that he had given her, her eyes narrowed before she raised from her seat and took him from his arm as if he were a ragdoll, people that saw them couldn't help but to snicker at him- a man almost half of her height- being dragged by a petite girl. He did not mind it at all.

"Let's go, let's go! Where do you think that the others are?"

She was still spitting at him the food that she had on her cheeks as she dragged him across the city without an apparent destination. She was not known for her sense of localization, after all, there was one time that she got lost after she tried to find his house and ended up in another town.

"How am I going to know? I am not a- Wait, I smell something."

She kept her laughter inside of her, although her chuckles managed to leave her mouth as he saw him sniff the air like a hunting dog.

_A dog, totally._

Julie kept thinking as she saw how he sniffed the air, he started to sniff around the place, following the invisible trail of an aroma that he had got to know a lot since his first mission. His senses, trained for detecting all type of menaces with just a sniff of the air or a glance to the environment, for the training of his Shishou was the hardest thing that one would ever go through and he would never be able to survive if he were not able to determinate what was actually a menace.

The scent of blood.

The scream of a woman was heard and they both got prepared for the worst as they went towards the direction from where the high-pitched scream was heard, where the thick scent of sulfuric acid and incredible amounts of negative energy came from.

They arrived to hear the noise of someone cutting through the soft flesh of a human, the metallic scent of blood filled the air, the mist seemed to be colored on it.

They saw a small figure, covered in a cloak as black as the blackest night, golden eyes with slitted pupils glanced innocently with an adorable smile at the pair of Servants who were now on their combat gear- an armor of metal and red cloth that covered her entire petite body, and a deep ultramarine full-body tights covered in sigils of magical power and plates of steel-, if it not where for the sight of the women that had been cut upon from the lower abdominal section. The uterus of the woman in the hand of the little girl no older than eight years old.

"Ne, ne... Did you also came to play with Us?"

A flash of madness crossing her eyes before she banished in the mist, laughter coming from every possible direction that made the pair be back at back to cover each other.

This... they could feel it, the insane amount of curses from the environment as if in this desolated place could only _live_ dark spirits... the dark spirits of the children that had never known what was love, the love that came from the one that gave birth to them.

_The hatred of children who were denied everything, even the chance to sell their own flesh; the children who were abandoned back then by the 80,000 prostitutes in the London ghettos in order to maintain their own livelihood_.

Their name was-

"MARIA THE RIPPER!"

Steel struck cursed steel.

Witness the return of _They_, a collection of wraiths, the amalgam of the children who had never known the love of a mother disposed of in rivers reached the ten-thousands, the collection of resentment that the children shared eventually formed the shape of a human once again.

Witness the rebirth of _They_, the Legendary Serial Killer who had never been caught.

The birth of the second Killer who came from the side of the victims, all to return to the womb.

Repeat the name that had once covered the city of London in a mist of death and darkness.

Jack The Ripper.

* * *

**_Please leave your reviews... thank you for reading_**

**_I will accept any help that anyone gives me :)_**

**_Until next time_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own nor Highschool DXD (Which is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi) nor Fate/Grand Order (Which is owned by Type-Moon based on the work of Takuya Satō and Kinoko Nasu)_**

* * *

_**Message: I apologize for this chapter not coming last week as I... am dumb and ended up erasing the chapter and I had ended up forgetting the whole chapter and confusing information, once again I apologize for my clumsiness. Also, I am going to change the uploading date to every Sunday and/or Monday.**_

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Attacks/ Spells/ Chants_

(Important) Names

_Important/ Emphasis/ Sounds~_

[Sacred Gear] / [Noble Phantasm] / [Mystic Codes]

* * *

Chapter 4: The City of Demonic Fog (II)

Akinyemi took a glance at his teammates and friends from above the newspaper that he was reading as he enjoyed a quite exquisite tea from one of the stores, he was quietly enjoying his moment of tranquility while he could as he knew that with their low luck, some of them would get into trouble.

"_Sigh_, why did I accept the suggestion of that Rie?"

Considerating that Rie Kugiyima, despite being a bright mind that has earned many victories by herself with just strategy and her rifles, was one of the most insane people that worked in Chaldea with the worst track of trouble that has ever been recorded. Then again, considerating that their vanguard were two of the most unlucky persons when it came to fighting, for the _excessive _amount of Magical Creatures that one could find, he had already gotten used to preparing himself to fight fifty times the amount or strength of their enemies that had previously been predicted.

The descendant of the Great Fool of Owari had told them to get into two groups for she wanted to enjoy this place at its fullest and the other two did not make anything but to say that they had to return quickly to the headquarters so that the bosses would not get mad. Their words fell into deaf eyes, for the darkish red-haired girl always liked to do as she pleased.

Right now they were enjoying the mountain of hamburgers that she had forced them to buy for her, that she would repay them later. _Pffff, _as if she were not already indebted with them. Considering how his friend was, it would not be a surprise if she had a debt with all the organization. A brilliant mind she may be, but she was way too foolish, but then again, how could one not expect such thing coming from the descendant of the Great Fool of Owari.

"Oi, big guy!"

She called out his attention, he answered by giving her a glance, allowing her to continue for he knew that no matter how much he ignored her to pay attention to more important things, 'Nothing is more important than the word of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven' would be the thing that she would say. She still with food in her mouth and spreading everywhere in front of her with each word that came out of her mouth. _Gosh_, could she be cruder? He was afraid to ask such things.

"Whatchu got ther' "

It was ironical for a Berserker to even find such language inappropriate, then again, the Berserkers were the most elegant ones when it did not come to battle, Madness Enhancement was truly an advantage that gave the Berserkers a lot of advantage. They may lose most of their reasoning, but their brute strength reached the point where they could carry gigantic boulders of the size of houses or even entire mountains, their battle instincts were also enhanced to a point where they could almost predict the future move of their opponent. Beast without reasoning born from the battle, that was what the Berserkers were... however considerating that many of the Berserkers were people of high cognitive capacity, some were scientists, teachers, historians or doctors... ironical, wasn't it?

"Newspaper."

He continued reading, knowing full well that she would start pestering about what had caught his attention.

"Is it about the murders, Akinyemi-kun?"

The only other sane person on their team said as she places the sandwich that she had bought as she did not like the greasy food that Rie was buying, a serious glance followed by his glasses being put right on top of his tie and the newspaper that he had been reading was passed to her. As she opened and noticed that the thing that he was reading was not the newspaper but the report of the mission that the investigators from the local police and the investigation team of Chaldea had made, information gotten by the familiars that he had created, the ones on top of his hair, three small beetles of light brown color with a resemblance to the Hylotrupes bajulus that he had seen on his many travels with his brother through Greece and its islands, one of the insects that he had been afraid when he was a child.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at the information as their male friend pulled out a talisman to create a Bounded Field so that no curious eyes would spy on them, magic that came from the Greek gods that altered the perception around them, he left it on the table for the time being.

"10 minutes."

That was all the time that they had to chat about this, more than enough. He waited for her and their leader to read the important parts of the documents as he continued drinking the tea... a little more sugar would have been just perfect for this. The surprise became more notorious, her voice could not come out despite their mouths hanging open, their eyes were so wide that one would have confused them for plates, slight shivering traveled their whole body, shivering of worry. Rie snatched the papers as she read it once and then twice, Sayaka had her hands on her temples, massaging them as she contained herself from not going to rescue those two for she knew that amongst all the people who most attracted the problems.

It was not a wonder, for their mere presence meant an offense to the world, as they both had sealed on their Sacred Gear a Beast created from the Satellite of the Earth, which the planet had killed in order to own it— or so it was believed as there had been some signatures with an entity of Planetary level of power in some part in the middle of the Indian Ocean—, an offense that the world was making sure to retaliate by putting every single problem in their path. They were not troublesome... hahaha, _they weren't troublesome, __ehem_, the fact that all the troubles somehow got attracted to it was the way of the Will of the Earth to try to get rid of the ones who were the jailers of its champions created from the Planetary Mystery that was the one who ruled the closest place to the sun.

Rie clenched the newspaper in fury, a snarl appearing on her face as demonic energy erupted from her body.

To think that this could ever be possible.

"A traitor on the Grand Order."

There on the information, an information document that explained that there was a correlation between the one who was committing those murders against women of all kinds of social standing. The soulless body of a dead child who had suddenly acquired a soul made of curses and returned to the land of the living, the soul made of the millions of children that had not been wanted and their pure primal hatred who had once covered this same land on a blanket of darkness, this time using a catalyst in order to anchor itself to the planet, a demon created from the sins of humanity... with the core of a Class Card.

* * *

"Damm it! Stop moving, you bastard!"

Not that the small figure covered in a cloak that seemed to be made from the darkness of the world would ever do it. She continued laughing as she toyed with them, moving as swiftly and quietly as an experienced predator. A silent predator, that stalked their enemies after giving them a taste of their poison and stalking them as the venom flew through their system and made them easy prey for Their fangs that were legends in this area. This territory, this misty territory, the moon in the sky that showed the time of the day and the fact that one of the enemies was a woman... Julie was at the most disadvantage against those cursed blades.

But They had not expected for the poison that They had used to be _burned_ by the magical energy of the petite blonde, a tilt of Their head and a look of confusion was the biggest giveaway.

The battle had continued for some hours, but due to the heat of the battle, they had felt it as if it had only passed a few minutes, neglecting their focus on the normal flow of time to concentrate on the flow of the battle. The only reason why no one had gotten inside of the mist that surrounded this specific zone was due to the acid sulfur that was strong enough to melt metal, the body of the butchered woman erased by the strength of it as well all the evidence of the crime scene. In this place, only two could survive, the two who held in them the weapons bestowed by chance to them, the artifacts that were the prison for two of the strongest champions of the planet.

"Would you stop standing there?! Gah!" Another barrage of blades that she was forced to block with her gauntlet for them to don't pierce the openings of her helmet like it had once almost happened before Issei had managed to deflect them with some crystal shards. "Do something, dammit!"

Issei was troubled, on one hand, he did not want to leave his friend alone to fight a psychopath, he had never abandoned a comrade once before and he would never do such dishonorable thing any time in the future, on the other hand... said psychopath was a little girl no older than the little sister of his dear friend obsessed with swords. He could not take himself to harm the child... however! Comrades came first, and there was more than one way to defeat someone but to kill it.

Restraining this child would be a truly troublesome thing to do, but he preferred to do so instead of going for the easy path and strike down a child.

He had to knock the child unconscious after he had captured her, then he would continue by restraining the child who he detected that was a female via his enhanced olfactory system with the special crystal that he had been working up for some months. Its only purpose was to restrain the objective but its power was based on the Chains of Heaven, but instead of getting stronger the more divinity a target had, the more strength that one used to try to break the crystal from the inside it would get even stronger and would also seal off their magical powers... however, he had been unable to make it more resistant than a cup of class on the outside and he had only managed to make one.

He would make it count.

Pulling out a few crystals with runes of light, the strongest that he had at the moment, one of the many runes that his Shishou had given to him, to blind the small figure, Issei screamed.

"Julie, eyes!"

No more words were needed, one could not give away their plans in the middle of the battle, that was one of the teachings that had been beaten to him by Shishou. The crystals of different small shapes were thrown directly at the face of both girls, but only one had covered her eyes by looking to the ground.

Light exploded in the area... but all kinds of light were ephemeral, and the light was destinated to die and be consumed by the darkness. The darkness that They were... it could not be dispersed simply by a few lighters, lights so tiny that was almost pathetic, that was just how immense the darkness of Jack the Ripper was, a darkness that would never be erased or dismissed by the pathetic lights that could illuminate an entire city in an instant.

The light only lasted for a single second before the darkness reigned again, the only thing that guides them right now in this thick darkness where nothing could be seen by the sight were their senses. Senses trained since they were young people so they would never again be stolen away from their families or any harm would fall to their families.

Senses that warned them about the rain of knives from all directions.

A cocoon of crystal was given form by the magical power of Issei, the cacophony of noises generated from the clashing of the knifes and the crystal dome that was being regenerated as fast as it was damaged made their brains throb so hard that they could almost hear it if not for the fact that their ears were now only able to hear a buzzing in their ears.

"_Sgrios_!"

Cracks started to appear on the cocoon, azure calm and concentrated energy became a wild and erratic crimson before the crystal exploded, sending shards as hard as steel everywhere.

A hand went through the mist of acid sulfur as if to clean it before his right knee was raised, a _clang_ was heard through the zone, his elbow and knee trapping the two blades directed to his chest. Both of them broken in an instant by adding more pressure but the one that has been holding them a few moments ago did not choose to remain with those short blades made to stab and tear flesh, another pair of blades were pulled off her cloak, as if in the darkness that the small figure was wearing as a cloak held all the weapons that have ever been made to pierce and tear flesh and muscle.

The little figure hid again with the darkness and both Servants of Humanity and Life got back against back. They had gone against thousands and thousands of enemies together without hesitating for they did no longer wanted to be a '_princess in need of being saved_', they charged together and lead the vanguard in over a thousand battlefields. Never once retreating... they would never break that record.

Not for the mightiest of the beasts. Not for the planet itself. And _not_ for a True Demon born from the hatred of humanity.

After all... if Shishou knew that he had let such creature escape her domains— which had been rebuilt by the Spells of many Gods, Agents, and Servants, in order to serve the Grand Order as the jail where they would keep the worst of the worst— she would get angry at him and give him an earful.

"You two are really good, aren't you?"

The gleeful tone that her words displayed were enough to piss Mordred even further.

"Coward bastard, show yourself, dammit!"

Julie screamed from the bottom of her lungs as she drew a line of crimson with her sword, which soon became a sea of lightning that wanted to devour everything. The swing of the demonic sword of calamity that was used once by the bastard son of the Once and Future King to take him down.

The alley covered in the mist of sulfuric acid that could melt normal people to the bone in a few minutes and negative energy that could corrupt anything in just a few seconds was dyed in crimson red. An arc of red lightning that illuminated the whole alley yet they could still not see the little being.

"What's wrong, What's wrong? Are we going to start playing?"

Laughter that started to piss off the young Knight to the point that he could hear the gritting of her teeth.

Before she could swing again her sword and cause more destruction, a hand grabbed her slender arm that hid the strength of a being with the blood of the dragons, a snarl was what he saw with his stern gaze that he knew would have no effect on her, but she would at least understand the message.

Reluctantly, she nodded. They couldn't let her determinate what were going to be their next moves.

"Ready or not... here We go~!"

He was forced to one knee, the knife reinforced from the curses of the children, their hatred for what had been denied to them, a primal hatred that could not be reproduced by any god, but by children... for children were the most innocent of the beings, only corrupted by the relationships and role models that they had in life, but if such being was able to feel hatred when they had not even known what was it like to feel the light of the world outside the womb, then... how _twisted_ would that primal hatred be?

Enough to pierce through legends? Enough to pierce through Divine Constructs?... The answer did not matter, for the strength of those curses was enough to bypass the protective runes that the Runic Witch had been bestowed with the knowledge of the Runes created by the War-God of One-Eye and improved to the point that she had even surpassed the skill of the creator of that art, Defensive Runes and Spells as well as the materialization of a Legend... not even it could stand in the way of the curses of the billion children.

For their hatred was powerful enough to be compared to that of a god or a buddha, not to mention that Their power had been empowered and stabilized accidentally by the power and influence of the 'Heaven's Feel Particle'. The blades bypassed through all the barriers like a red hot knife through a bar of butter.

Thirty minutes to regenerate, a minute if he pushed. Slashed popliteal hollow, Calcaneal tendon and calves.

The noise of the movement of the armor of his friend, the noise of complain coming from her mouth and the clashing of metal against the ground was enough give-away for him to know about what had happened to Julie. She was in a similar situation as him.

He heard the little figure sniffing Julie before he made a swing with the crimson lance that he had materialized to fight more efficiently as he was more used fighting with weapons than with Magecraft.

"Ha ha ha! You're a woman, right? Then, Then, Hum! We can use it at full power!"

She avoided the polearm of the spear that emanated an intense bloodlust by jumping and hiding again in the mist, the scent of the mist hindered his sense of smell, but he had not trained in the harshest environments for anything, he had only needed a second of being near her to completely pinpoint her scent.

"I will not let you!"

It was obvious that whatever the little figure wanted to do was going to affect Julie, and he could feel it, _something_ was making Julie unable to move. He only had to distract the small child long enough for Julie to free herself and for her to finally release her power to disperse the mist that was surrounding them.

Another spear made of crystal took shape in his hand, he reinforced it to a point that it could not hold any more power before throwing it. The mist was once again dyed in crimson.

The shadow lurked in the mist, avoiding the illumination that produced the crimson energy to-

A weird noise, a combination of metal and flesh being pierced resounded in his ears, he turned around and looked at the scene before him.

The little figure having found an opening on the armor of his friend and taking advantage of that to slice the back of her neck open.

A pool of blood began to form and the body who owned that blood dropped to it, the clanging of the armor echoing on his ears as he stared not believing what had happened before him. The petite figure on top of the body of her friend with a large sword that pierced from side to side her throat, before standing up.

"Tch, useless trash."

_Those words made his heart be more tightened as if a grip on his heart was threatening to crush it._

They had always been cowardice when they were younger, no one on their team had what it take to become a Servant of Humanity and Life, for they did not have the heart to kill someone. Everyone told them that, but they refused to listen to them. They had survived the same hardships and the same pains in battle... but there was a pain in her heart that would not be healed no matter how much they tried, for the person that his friend had most admired had been the one that gave her birth. The same person that had told her to never take a foot again in any of the Grand Order's facilities for she would only be a nuisance for all of them.

Issei had always hated her for that... but Julie hadn't, for she wanted to show her mother that she could be of use for the cause, like her big sister.

"You..." His voice dangerously came out, like the growl of an enraged animal, his breathing became heavy to the point that one could see a small cloud of reddish-black escaping from his mouth, his whole eyes only saw pure crimson and his senses had been numbed of anything that was not his battle senses. He could not hear the confused but angry voice of the petite figure clouded in the mist nor the laughter of the _child_. He could not see that the mist was clouding his senses. All he could see... was red!

The petite figure stopped, and for a moment her confused her friend with a beast.

A beast that was ready to pounce at her at the slightest movement that she made.

His muscle mass seemed to increase and so did his height, his nails became claws and his teeth became fangs.

The image of a beast of darkish blue fur, that snarled at her with those blood bathed crystal-like fangs and fangs and looked at her with a pure look of hatred.

She stiffened, unbelieving of what she was seeing, she called out the name of her friend with a nervous tone but her words could not reach him. His body twitched in eagerness, his prey was cowering... _he did not like that!_ The feral growl grew more intense and violent, he was at seconds of attacking her. She tightened her muscles and readied herself for the incoming attack.

The sword was raised and it instantly met the crimson spear of certain death that had been created from the skull of a beast that could summon calamities at will.

The strength that she used had always been weaker than the one of her idiotic friend that worried too much for them, she had always known it. Her swordplay was the only thing that kept her standing on the opposite side of the mock battles against him, but it was also due to his liking of fighting that she had never seen him once using his full strength against her or anyone that he saw as allies, only a few times had she seen him using this kind of strength.

The strength not from a human, but of a beast. A beast born for killing, to create a path made of blood and corpses in every place that he stepped on. The king of all beasts.

The King of Carnage. The King of Madness.

He who had ripped the 'heart' off the 'chest' of the pinnacle of all the True Demons, a Demon Pillar, just because one of it's attacks had made the plan of Rie fail.

She looked at the small figure whose laughter echoed in this alley as she disappeared from the crime scene, that maniacal laughter of hers enraging even further her friend. The scent of blood coming out of him, so strong to the point that she wanted to gag. It was practically like smelling a sea of blood and putrid corpses.

The scent of a beast born for carnage, the pinnacle of his kin.

And despite that madness of his... he still had a grace that could only be reproduced by the most talented of the fighters. A student of the Immortal Witch who had followed her training without complaining and without hesitating after he had got a liking to it. The twirling of that crimson spear was so fast that she could only see a red blur and the sparks that were produced from the clash of both weapons. Her reinforced body passing her limits, the limits of someone with a Magic Core and the resistant body of a trained warrior with the blood of the mightiest of the beasts of the moonlight world.

A crimson aura of lightning covered her body before she clashed once again with the Spear that Pierces with Death, a wave of pressure sending him backward, he landed in one arm and both legs, before he charged once again against her, like a predator that refused to let go his prey. The process also repeated itself a few times, before she created an even greater pressure that made him clash against the wall, a spider-web of cracks spreading from the hole created by his body.

The crimson aura reached the skies and started to dissipate the heavy mist, a crimson so bright that if he were still sane along with the fact that the mist no longer clouded his sense, he would have noticed that the petite figure was his friend... but he no longer was sane.

Nor he could see the color of that aura and the feeling that it emanated. His body was that of a beast, completely consumed by the bloodlust of his cursed spear, absorbing the essence of the sea monster of calamity that had fought against the Emperors, allowing it to change his body— and the mist did not help a single bit. For him, the crimson lightning that surrounded her body was pure darkness, the same darkness of that small killer.

"I do not know what that little shit had done to you... but if you are not going to regain your senses, I just have to force you to regain them!"

"[Clarent. Blood...!]" The swing of her sword along with the words filled with the strength of her will. "[ARTHUR!]"

He stood even at the might of that crimson lightning of hatred like it was nothing, his teeth gritting as he pushed his way towards the one that had taken the sword of his friend and her powers. The violent growling reaching points that even the mightiest of the beasts would start to flinch at _his_ presence.

The lightning of hatred would have been strong enough to entirely consume a swarm of a hundred wyverns in an instant, the focusing of the magical energy that came out of her would have even caused some serious damage to Divine entities.

The space around her stained in dark red blood and the sword still releasing the combination of the hatred that the Knight of Treachery had for his father when he no longer recognized him as his father but a puppet of the One who Ruled above the Heavens but more so for _Him_. Strange, furious and violent noises came out of it.

It was impossible. The holy sword created as a symbol for the Kingdom that had been turned into that of a sinister and wicked blade befitting a demon whose sole purpose of that surging wave of destruction that would never leave anything behind... to don't be able to destroy something.

In her right hand, a crimson light shined with the intensity of a star.

A Commandment Seal.

The crystallization of a True Magic in the form of three absolute orders for one's body.

"I order this body of mine!" Issei was practically in front of her at this point with just a single jump using the floor as support. "Break limitations, Noble Phantasm at 150% of power! Concentration in a single ray!"

The blade did not pierce his chest when she thurst her blade, but that was not her objective. He would survive this attack, he always survived anything that the world threw at him and their team.

"This is the cursed blade that destroyed the King of Knights, [Clarent Blood...]" The world was dyed in crimson, a sea of the red lightning of hatred pushed the body of her friend against the wall again, however this time— "[...ARTHUR]!"

His body went through the entire building and passed through several others. Blood fell from her face and although she was exhausted beyond the limit, she did not allow herself to fall, instead, she walked forward towards the path that she had created by releasing all the power of her Noble Phantasm.

She walked the long path of destruction that she had created, fighting back the want of passing out from the exhaust of going beyond her limits, for even if she had been helped by the power of a Commandment Seal, the Commandment Seal System was still a brand new thing that had been given to a really small group of Agents and Servants.

When she arrived, she noticed the world that had suddenly turned into a space away from the eye of anyone, this Bounded Field was so strong that Julie believed that not even Divine-class entities would be able to destroy this without spending a lot of time, and only a few persons that she knew had this kind of power and skill to be able to come up with such barrier.

She gulped and paled at the sight of a beautiful woman of crimson eyes and purple hair smiling calmly at her, a smile that hid the emotions inside of her but that Julie could feel by her instincts, as she carried Issei, the woman's student. She was angry.

"Now now, Servant Mordred... What has happened here?"

... _She was screwed up, wasn't she?_

* * *

**_Please leave your reviews... thank you for reading_**

**_I will accept any help that anyone gives me :)_**

**_Until next time_**


End file.
